


Кислород

by serorisumu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, gremlin!Yibo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Сяо Чжань нужен Ван Ибо, как воздух. Никому не понравится, когда у него отнимают воздух.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пранк, вышедший из-под контроля. Я хотела написать микро миник про ревнующего Ибо, но что-то пошло не так.  
Кажется, здесь будет несколько глав. Может быть, не будет, если этот фик добьет меня раньше (он уже почти смог).
> 
> Ван Ибо в денайле размером с Марианскую впадину.
> 
> Все совпадения с реальными событиями случайны, кроме тех, что не случайны.
> 
> Спасибо Ире за пинки и Маше за вычитку. Вы прекрасные.
> 
> PS Да, фик называется песней Джексона. ОНА КРУТАЯ.

Наверное, ревновать партнёра по съёмкам к пятилетнему ребёнку – не самая блестящая идея. 

В целом, за прошедшие месяцы Ван Ибо уже привык испытывать лёгкое раздражение, когда в перерывах между съёмками кто-то мешал их общению – будь то другие актёры или назойливые журналистки (почему-то редакции всегда отправляли к ним молодых девушек). Суть проблемы была в том, что со взрослыми всё было относительно просто и понятно: когда кто-то из них хотел пообщаться с Сяо Чжанем, Ван Ибо просто ждал в стороне и всем своим видом давал понять, что долго занимать Чжаня-гэ не позволит. Взрослые хорошо чувствовали эту недоброжелательную ауру, всё понимали и быстро оставляли их вдвоём посреди бескрайнего моря гримёров, ассистентов, фотографов и прочих людей, которыми всегда была полна съёмочная площадка, и которых Ибо не воспринимал как потенциальную угрозу. 

Но дети… Дети – это совсем другая история. От них не отделаешься, просто грозно уперевшись взглядом или настойчиво мешая разговору. В лучшем случае они начнут плакать, а в худшем – ещё больше цепляться за Сяо Чжаня. Дети тянулись к доброму и, на первый взгляд, простодушному Сяо Чжаню, и тот, кажется, отвечал им взаимностью от всего своего огромного сердца. И это был сущий кошмар для Ибо. До конца съёмок оставался всего месяц, и Ибо не был намерен делиться этим временем с кем бы то ни было. Какими бы утомительными ни казались дни на съёмочной площадке, которые непременно начинались ни свет ни заря и заканчивались далеко за полночь, в итоге их всё равно окажется слишком мало, а нерассказанных историй и несыгранных партий в мобильную игрушку – слишком много.

Они здорово веселились на съёмках всю весну и лето, но этого как будто было мало. Хотелось больше, ближе, дольше и только вдвоём. Почему – чёрт его знает. Ван Ибо не привык анализировать свои желания и поступки, жить по наитию было в разы интереснее. “Ибо, тебе нужно быть серёзнее,” – зазвучал в голове назидательный голос Сяо Чжаня, и Ван Ибо не смог сдержать улыбку. Уж кто бы говорил. 

Ибо глубоко вздохнул, чтобы разогнать вдруг сдавивший грудь спазм, как будто от нехватки кислорода, затем разблокировал телефон и ещё раз посмотрел на фото в групповом чате – маленький А-Юань с абсолютно блаженной улыбкой целовал в щёку Сяо Чжаня. Который, к слову, улыбался, как полный идиот.

"Ты улыбаешься, как полный идиот," – написал Ибо в чат, когда перестал буравить экран недобрым взглядом. Брови съехались к переносице, уголки губ опустились, разболелась голова. Чёртова ревность. Нестерпимо захотелось услышать смех Сяо Чжаня, но сейчас их разделяла почти тысяча километров. А ведь раньше расстояние между Чанша и Хэндянь не казалось ему таким уж большим – просто ещё один отрезок на огромной карте Китая.

"Не могу определить, кто из вас более милый!" – выплыло сообщение от Сюань Лу, сопровождаемое десятком сердечек.

“Чжань-гэ самый красивый!” – Ибо ответил немедленно, не меняя серьёзного выражения лица. Он в красках представил бурную реакцию Сяо Чжаня: тот смешно возмутится, одновременно широко улыбаясь, потом прыснет в кулак, а потом засмеётся так, что глаза почти исчезнут с лица. И не подумаешь, что он на шесть лет старше. Скорее бы вернуться на площадку.

Наручные часы, отложенные на тумбочку, тихо пиликнули - полночь. Ван Ибо наконец лёг и попытался удобнее устроиться на слишком мягкой подушке и слишком холодной простыне дорогого бизнес-отеля в надежде выспаться перед ранним вылетом. Перед сном он по привычке открыл переписку с Сяо Чжанем, включил запись голосового сообщения, закрыл глаза и просто начал рассказывать всё, что приходило в голову: о сегодняшнем дне, о том, что завтрак в отеле так себе, о том, что днём город накрыло сильным ливнем, но в студии он этого даже не заметил, о запомнившихся гостях передачи и новой игре, которую показал ему Ван-лаоши. Как ребёнок в разлуке тоскующий по родителям, Ван Ибо рассказывал о каждой детали прошедшего дня, выговаривался без остатка. Не задумываясь о причинах, он записывал эти сообщения почти каждый вечер, когда уезжал на другие проекты, и почему-то каждый раз удалял, чувствуя какую-то неловкость и стыд. Слишком глупо, слишком нехарактерно для двадцатилетнего парня и слишком сложно обратить всё в шутку в случае, если Сяо Чжаню это не нужно. 

Где-то на седьмой минуте сообщения, посреди описания фильма, на который сходили уже все друзья, а он, скорее всего, не успеет из-за съемок, Ибо икнул и широко зевнул – за болтовнёй с воображаемым Сяо Чжанем сон сманил его так быстро, что он только и успел вслепую ткнуть в экран телефона – туда, где всегда была кнопка удаления аудиозаписи, и мгновенно отключился.

***

Возвращаться на съёмочную площадку в Хэндянь было приятно и так просто – за пять месяцев Ван Ибо впитал рваный ритм жизни киностудии, понимал его и – главное – всегда знал, где его место среди километров старинных деревень, городов и дворцов, бесконечного потока гольф-каров, грузовиков, мопедов и постоянно спешащих куда-то людей. Где бы они ни находились, сколько бы людей ни было задействовано в сцене, какими бы внушительными ни были декорации, Лань Ванцзи всегда был рядом с Вэй Усянем, а Ван Ибо – рядом с Сяо Чжанем.

На этот раз Сяо Чжань ждал его в тёмной таверне, в которой было едва ли прохладнее, чем на улице, под палящим июльским солнцем. Небольшое помещение тоже было набито людьми, все о чём-то переговаривались и суетливо занимались своими делами в ожидании официального начала обеденного перерыва, о котором мог объявить только режиссёр Чэнь. К полудню команда уже выглядела измождённой и не удивительно, ведь первые съёмки сегодня начинались в шесть утра. Во сколько они закончились вчера – не хотелось даже думать.

Кроваво-красное нижнее платье нависшего над сценарием Сяо Чжаня ярким пятном выделялось на фоне тёмного деревянного пола, грубый серо-коричневый верхний халат был небрежно сложен в стороне, сейчас для него было слишком жарко. На низком столике среди реквизита притаился телефон и вечный спутник Сяо Чжаня – переносной вентилятор. Он приятно гудел и старательно перемалывал жаркий воздух своими маленькими лопастями. “Вот уж к кому точно стоило бы ревновать,” – хмыкнул про себя Ибо и привычно устроился в чужом личном пространстве. Сяо Чжань даже не шелохнулся, когда их колени столкнулись – слишком погруженный в чтение абзацев и абзацев своих реплик.

Судя по сосредоточенному виду, так он планировал просидеть до обеда. От безделья и в ожидании напарника Ван Ибо принялся изучать обстановку вокруг – Сяо Чжань как-то говорил, что всегда смотрит на мир глазами дизайнера: замечает мелочи, запоминает их. Это помогает ему при конструировании образов персонажей. Ибо пока так и не понял, как именно родинка под губой Сяо Чжаня и маленькие мимические морщинки в уголках его глаз помогут в конструировании чего-либо, кроме учащённого сердцебиения, но он всё равно старательно осваивал этот метод. Сейчас, например, он заметил неаккуратно торчащую из парика Сяо Чжаня прядь, не задумываясь убрал её за спину и дополнительно прочесал волосы пальцами. На красивом актёре причёска непременно должна лежать красиво.

– Мммм. Ибо, ты слишком тёплый, отодвинься, – лениво протянул Сяо Чжань и несколько раз небрежно подтолкнул Ибо пяткой, не отрываясь от исписанных заметками страниц.

– Скорее это Чжань-гэ слишком холодный, – буркнул в ответ Ибо, но всё равно немного отодвинулся. Дышать, и правда, стало легче.

Когда по громкоговорителю объявили часовой обеденный перерыв, съёмочная площадка стремительно опустела, а Сяо Чжань наконец закрыл сценарий и вопросительно посмотрел на Ибо.

– Ты поел? – казалось бы, простой вопрос, но от ноток беспокойства и неподдельной заботы в голосе у Ибо скрутило живот. К счастью, он смог удержать лицо, и не дать глупой улыбке растечься по губам. – Хорошо выглядишь.

– Не так хорошо, как Чжань-гэ, – парировал Ибо и ещё некоторое время из вредности пытался удержать серьёзное выражение лица. Проблема всегда была в том, что он не мог не улыбаться в ответ, когда Сяо Чжань улыбался ему _так_. – Завтракал в самолёте. Ты?

– М. Перекусил что-то перед предыдущей сценой. Сегодня такая жара… Съедим лишнего – вечером будем затмевать своими круглыми лицами луну. – Сяо Чжань грустно улыбнулся. Почти все актёры дорамы были новичками и отчаянно страдали от жесткой диеты, которую должны были соблюдать, чтобы хорошо смотреться в кадре. Но таковы были особенности актёрской профессии. Камера никогда не украсит и скорее только усугубит недостатки.

Телефон на столе ожил и коротко завибрировал. Сяо Чжань внимательно посмотрел на экран, оценивал важность сообщения – нужно ли тратить на него силы сейчас, или оно может подождать более подходящего момента? Ван Ибо замер – он совсем недавно научился замечать эти маленькие признаки того, что Сяо Чжаню, возможно, нужно немного покоя. 

Они разговаривали об этом с месяц назад. После одной неприятной ссоры, когда в перерыве между особенно утомительными сценами, сидя посреди поля под палящим солнцем, Ибо говорил и говорил, выговаривая то ли стресс, то ли усталость, то ли неуёмную радость от того, что Чжань-гэ по-настоящему хвалил его игру тем утром. Все вежливые просьбы Сяо Чжаня немного помолчать раззадоривали его ещё больше, он не мог остановиться и преданно ждал обычной ответной реакции, но её не последовало. Тогда Сяо Чжань просто встал, раздражённо выдернул из-под Ибо подол своего верхнего халата и ушёл, оставив напарника в тупом оцепенении. Это был худший съёмочный день за последние полгода, а может быть и в жизни Ван Ибо.

С тех пор Ибо внимательно собирал и запоминал эти «флажки» – признаки усталости Сяо Чжаня. Какие-то из них легко можно было снять, если устроить небольшую словесную перепалку или наподдать ножнами пониже спины. Другие давали понять, что нужно действовать с осторожностью. Третьи – в воображении Ибо они были чёрного цвета – требовали оставить в покое незамедлительно. Была ещё одна, белая категория, когда, доведённый до предела физических и эмоциональных сил, Сяо Чжань совершенно терял над собой контроль. В таком состоянии он мог как демонстрировать неуёмное веселье до истерического смеха, так и глухую стену апатии, но никогда, ни единого раза его усталость не проявлялась агрессией ни к одному члену съёмочной группы. Таких людей в индустрии Ван Ибо почти не встречал.

Сяо Чжань потянулся и всё же разблокировал телефон; Ибо вдруг понял, что какое-то время не дышал. Судя по широкой улыбке и немедленному ответу, новости были хорошие, только делиться ими Сяо Чжань не спешил. Он заёрзал на месте и почти лёг грудью на колени Ибо, чтобы выглянуть на улицу, но так и не нашёл там то, что искал.

– Это шицзе, – сообщил наконец Сяо Чжань и покачал головой, снова разглядывая картинку на экране. – В своём репертуаре.

– М. 

В груди глухо заклокотало раздражение, на одно мгновение Ибо захотелось отобрать телефон и сделать что-нибудь очень глупое, чтобы заставить Сяо Чжаня смотреть только на него. 

Должно быть, его лицо в этот момент выглядело причудливо, потому что Сяо Чжань вдруг прижал телефон к груди и посмотрел на Ибо с плохо скрываемым весельем. В глазах – оскорблённая невинность. Его звонкий, озорной смех вдруг прокатился по сонной съёмочной площадке и осел где-то в груди Ибо. Он так любил его слушать. Смех Сяо Чжаня был не грубый, мужской, как у старших соведущих Ибо по Day Day Up, а мягкий и журчащий, пробирающийся куда-то под загривок и щекочущий до мурашек. Его личный асмр, он как рукой снимал усталость и внутреннее напряжение, рассеивал остатки раздражения. К сожалению, он также окончательно блокировал весь здравый смысл и оставлял единственное желание – продолжать смешить до слёз, до хрипоты, до изнеможения, до раскрасневшихся щёк и сбитого дыхания. 

– Вэй Усянь! – нарочито серьёзно прикрикнул Ибо, пытаясь за серьёзной миной Ванцзи скрыть смущение, и для большего эффекта ткнул напарника рукоятью Бичэня в плечо, потом ещё раз – в грудь. И так до тех пор, пока Сяо Чжань не отпихнул меч рукой. – Вэй Ин!

– Лань Чжань! – Сяо Чжань моментально подхватил эту игру без правил, как будто только и ждал повода взбодриться. С плохо скрываемым удовлетворением Ван Ибо проследил, как тот отложил телефон и проворно переполз на другую сторону небольшого стола. Подол платья отчаянно мешался под ногами – Лань Чжань! Держи себя в руках!

Догнать, схватить и не отпускать – всё, чего хотелось Ван Ибо в этот момент. Они кружили вокруг стола, пинаясь и хохоча, до тех пор, пока Сяо Чжань не наступил на собственную юбку и не полетел лицом прямиком в пол. Если бы Ибо вовремя не схватил его за ворот, всё могло бы закончиться неприятной травмой, из-за которой режиссёр с большим удовольствием четвертовал бы их обоих.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Сяо Чжань, когда смог вернуть себе равновесие. 

Его тяжёлое, сбитое дыхание посылало неоднозначные сигналы в живот Ибо, расшифровать которые тот не мог. Взгляд сам собой лёг на острые ключицы, выглядывающие из-под расползшегося ворота платья. От яркого контраста белой, обычно скрытой от солнца, груди Сяо Чжаня и кроваво-алого платья у Ибо закружилась голова и пересохло в горле. Нет. Конечно же, во всём была виновата жара и недостаток воды в организме.

– Кхм. Я правда в порядке.

Сяо Чжань мягко сжал и отвёл руку Ибо, зависшую в паре мгновений от его груди, затем самостоятельно поправил ворот платья и вернулся за стол. Кончики его ушей были того же алого цвета, что и одеяние. Неожиданно уязвимый вид Сяо Чжаня окончательно выбил весь воздух из лёгких Ибо, внутри всё как будто перетряхнуло. Восторг от наблюдения за этим новым, неизвестным ещё Сяо Чжанем согрел его щёки. Ибо молча устроился рядом, по-ребячески пихнул своим коленом колено напарника, раскрыл свой сценарий и предложил немного порепетировать до окончания перерыва. Сяо Чжань согласился, но всё же избегал смотреть ему в глаза.

Конечно, это был не первый раз, когда Сяо Чжань отказывался смотреть на Ибо. За время съёмок последний доводил Сяо Чжаня достаточно часто, чтобы привыкнуть к любимой тактике «не вижу – не слышу – не говорю с Ван Ибо». Но сейчас Сяо Чжань закрылся совсем по-другому – не игриво и не наглухо, а будто отгородился тонкой стеной из плетёного бамбука – ткни её и продырявишь. Казалось, что он сдерживался, что хотел, но боялся раскрыть какой-то секрет. Ибо вдруг вспомнил, как любил заговаривать зубы и выпытывать секреты у одногруппников. Он всегда воспринимал секреты близких людей как личный вызов – нужно докопаться до истины, чтобы стать ещё ближе. Но в этот раз Ибо сдержался, наверное, впервые в жизни. Из уважения и глупого ребяческого обожания он решил дать Сяо Чжаню время, которого у них не было.

Расплавленный послеполуденный жар лениво заползал с улицы в помещение таверны и нёс с собой усиливающийся гул – съемочная команда возвращалась с перерыва. Скоро их маленький мирок снова наполнится суетой, между ними вклинятся по три визажиста и костюмера, а ещё…

– А-Юань скоро будет здесь! – оживился Сяо Чжань и принялся быстро набирать сообщение в телефоне, который, по-видимому, давно держал в руках. И когда только успел дочитать монолог? – Он тебе точно понравится, очаровательный ребёнок.

“Чёрта с два,” – мысленно отмахнулся Ибо. Но, как бы там ни было, он ни за что не позволит своим эмоциям отразиться на игре.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле Ван Ибо неплохо ладит с детьми, но не в этом конкретном случае.
> 
> Он думает, что простыл, а не влюбился. Кто-нибудь, объясните ребёнку, как это работает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Секс - это, конечно, хорошо, но массировали ли вам когда-нибудь затылок?
> 
> Здесь выражают боль в танце.

Наивно было полагать, что появление на площадке А-Юаня совсем никак не повлияет на Ван Ибо.

Проблема была даже не в мальчике. Как к ребёнку-актёру к нему совершенно не за что было придраться: он был милым, послушным, общительным и в целом совершенно обычным пятилетним мальчиком. А ещё, как и сам Ибо, он был абсолютно заворожен Сяо Чжанем. И здесь конкурентное преимущество было явно не на стороне Ибо. 

Настоящая же проблема крылась в том, что пытаясь переиграть ребёнка в борьбе за внимание Сяо Чжаня, Ибо единственный терял лицо, голову и здравый смысл. Никто не вёл и бровью, когда в перерывах А-Юань забирался Сяо Чжаню на колени, чтобы пообниматься или поиграть в мобильную игру, но стоило Ибо один раз попытаться устало привалиться к костлявой спине и потереться саднящей от комариного укуса щекой о лопатку, как он сразу же получил локтём под рёбра и несколько странных взглядов от стаффа. 

Как и ожидалось, классические методы запугивания на А-Юаня не действовали: когда Ибо влезал в их игры, мальчик был в восторге от внимания старших братьев, а Сяо Чжань только смотрел с каким-то недоумением. Раз Ибо попытался воспользоваться своим любимым приёмом и посмотреть на А-Юаня Леденящим Душу Взглядом, но тот решил, что они играют в гляделки и, конечно же, выиграл. Когда это пятилетние дети не выигрывали в гляделки.

– Рад, что вы так подружились, но не слишком балуй его, – вздохнул Сяо Чжань, не отрывая взгляда от сценария. Как раз в этот момент Ибо ловко подхватил хихикающего ребёнка на руки и пересадил так, чтобы сесть между ним и своим напарником.

– Мы не подружились. Я стараюсь, чтобы он не слишком тебя донимал.

– Поэтому донимаешь меня вместо него?

– Это мой план.

Сяо Чжань ничего не ответил и только устало покачал головой, как обычно делают мамы, когда дети слишком балуются. Отчаявшись, Ибо подумал о том, что его положение, в целом, не так уж плачевно: даже если на площадке А-Юань и отнимал у него Сяо Чжаня, то привилегии свободного доступа в его номер для болтовни и просмотра смешных роликов с Вейбо у него не было. Купить кофе или сводить Сяо Чжаня поесть суши мальчик тоже не мог. Зато мог беззастенчиво целовать гладкие загорелые щёки и этому Ван Ибо завидовал особенно сильно. 

А ведь всё могло быть совсем иначе. Если бы только тогда, в начале съёмок, Сяо Чжань не подошёл к нему в столовой и не заговорил – такой приятный и рассудительный, такой внимательный и чуткий, такой отличающийся от самого Ибо. Если бы только им не было так комфортно друг с другом. Если бы с ним нельзя было поговорить обо всём на свете. Если бы благодаря ему Ван Ибо снова не чувствовал себя счастливым впервые за два года. Если бы их отношения сложились иначе, сейчас Ибо не пришлось бы испытывать все эти странные чувства и желания по отношению к человеку, которого он знал всего пару месяцев. Судя по всему, он был обречён с самого начала. Такое с ним происходило впервые, и он абсолютно не представлял, что с этим делать.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Ибо не заметил, что всё это время не отрываясь смотрел на Сяо Чжаня, жадно ловил каждый его жест и каждую эмоцию, что расцвечивала его лицо яркими красками. Рядом А-Юань, кажется, принял его долгий взгляд за очередную игру и тоже смотрел, как Сяо Чжань вполголоса отыгрывает свои реплики или напевает что-то под нос. 

– У меня что-то не так с лицом? – наконец не выдержал Сяо Чжань и с подозрением посмотрел на обоих.

– Наоборот: Чжань-гэ сегодня так хорош собой, что мы не можем оторвать глаз, – мгновенно сориентировался Ибо. Конечно же, опять получил пинок по голени. – Чжань-гэ, насилие – не выход! 

Ибо состроил возмущенную мину. В действительности такое «насилие» было для них отличным выходом, способом развеять усталость, взбодриться и снять внутреннее напряжение. Для Ибо это был ещё и удобный предлог, чтобы дотронуться до обычно сдержанного в прикосновениях Сяо Чжаня и привлечь его внимание. Да, по сценарию у Вэй Усяня и Лань Ванцзи хватало тактильных контактов, но выцарапывать их вне сцены и вне образов было намного приятнее. Только во время их небольших драк Ибо мог свободно хватать Сяо Чжаня за руки, шлёпать по тощему заду, щекотать колени и придерживать за прославленную на всю съёмочную группу тонкую талию. А ещё бесконечно слушать заразительный, заливистый смех, за которым всегда следовало укоризненное “Ван Ибо!” и иногда – тирада с парой витиеватых ругательств. После особенно удачных перепалок режиссёр отправлял их обоих проветриться в разные стороны съёмочной площадки, чтобы ярко-красный румянец на ушах и перевозбуждённый блеск в глазах не портили кадр.

– Ван Ибо, ты опять начинаешь? – протянул Сяо Чжань и уже привстал с места, чтобы броситься на Ибо с пинками, но замер в одно мгновение, когда маленький А-Юань браво перегородил ему путь.

– Чжань-гэ, не злись на Бо-гэ! – искренне просил он, не понимая правил этой игры. – Мы просто играли, Чжань-гэ! Мы не хотели тебя обидеть!

В ответ Сяо Чжань улыбнулся своей самой светлой и милой улыбкой, сел на место и поцеловал мальчика в лохматую макушку парика, одновременно пристально глядя в глаза Ибо. Казалось, что он читает его, как открытую книгу, написанную незнакомым для самого Ибо языком. По затылку пробежались колючие мурашки, как от удара током. Ибо коротко улыбнулся в ответ, опустил взгляд и решил, что сейчас самое время немного пройтись.

К шести часам в целом нормальный съёмочный день начал стремительно портиться: вышла из строя одна из камер, осветители бесконечно спорили с режиссёром по поводу верного света в кадре, статисты бурчали на слишком долгие задержки между сценами, а сверху на всё это давила невыносимая жара от нагретой за день земли, помещений и оборудования. Даже вентиляционные трубы не спасали и дули противным тёплым воздухом. Маленький А-Юань устал и начал немного капризничать, чем вызывал плохо скрываемое раздражение у Ибо. Сяо Чжань пока выдерживал всё это давление, но Ибо уже начал отмечать первые флаги накопленной усталости. И чем больше он замечал, тем больше было его собственное раздражение.

Они плотно застряли на одной проклятой сцене: сначала А-Юань, набегавшись в перерыве по площадке, никак не мог сосредоточиться и следовать сценарию, а потом Ибо потерял всякий контроль над лицом и раз за разом выдавал что-то среднее между серийным маньяком и чистой белой стеной, как у них в гримёрной.

Зависшее в воздухе напряжение, казалось, можно было потрогать – оно осталось бы на пальцах неприятным липким ощущением, как от той смеси пота и грима, что с утра до ночи покрывала их лица. После пары неудачных репетиций и одного снятого от безысходности дубля режиссёр Чэнь объявил очередной короткий перерыв и одним жестом подозвал Ибо подойти к мониторам. Судя по выражению его лица, похвалы можно было не ждать.

Ибо скользнул виноватым взглядом по Сяо Чжаню, поймал на себе его встречный – обеспокоенный. В горле начало першить от волнения – сейчас он опять начнёт нервно откашливаться, глупо глядя в мониторы и выслушивая сдержанную тираду о том, как все вокруг тяжело работают, что ладно маленький А-Юань, но он-то уж должен постараться сосредоточиться и сделать так, как просит режиссёр. Ибо сел на свободный пластиковый стул рядом с режиссёром и приготовился к выговору. За спиной послышалось какое-то шевеление – мама А-Юаня что-то тихо говорила мальчику, скрипнул по деревянному полу стул, зашуршала одежда, и тёплые ладони Сяо Чжаня легли на плечи. Большими пальцами он выводил незамысловатые круги на лопатках Ибо – как будто успокаивал и одновременно поддерживал. В горле моментально что-то расслабилось, и кашель отступил.

– Ибо, – начал режиссёр Чэнь, он тоже выглядел уставшим от бешеного ритма, взятого на излёте съёмок. – Ты устал, мы все устали. При обсуждении сцены ты сказал, что вопросов нет, но что-то у нас не получается. Давай я покажу.

На небольшом экране включился повтор одного из крупных планов, где взгляд Ибо был особенно уничтожающим, что совершенно не подходило к сцене. Но Ибо по эту сторону экрана смотрел на картинку ничего не видящим взглядом. Как бы он ни старался, всё, о чём сейчас получалось думать – это приятное покалывание под кожей там, где руки Сяо Чжаня разминали его плечи, зажатые тисками от нервов, беспокойного сна и долгой дороги. Ему почти удалось сконцентрироваться на словах режиссёра, когда пальцы Сяо Чжаня вдруг переместились с плеч на чувствительный загривок, сжались и послали вдоль позвоночника такой электрический разряд, что Ибо не справился с собой и всем телом дёрнулся вперёд. В порыве молчаливой мести он извернулся и ловко наподдал Сяо Чжаню по бедру. Тот издал удивлённый возглас, но всё же отступил в сторону. Когда они снова посмотрели на мониторы, картинка больше не двигалась, кадр застыл в каком-то особенно невыгодном для Ибо ракурсе. Режиссёр Чэнь переводил недобрый взгляд с одного на другого и пугающе молчал. Под этим взглядом даже Сяо Чжань сжался, как провинившийся щенок.

– Ибо, ты сам всё видишь. Просто сосредоточься и перестань смотреть на ребёнка, как на врага народа, – отчеканил режиссёр. – Для пятилетнего мальчика А-Юань ведёт себя очень хорошо, в отличие от вас двоих. – Он снова стрельнул взглядом в сторону Сяо Чжаня.

– Я понял, режиссёр Чэнь. Прошу прощения, режиссёр Чэнь, – Ибо был искренне рад тому, что Сяо Чжань разделил с ним этот неприятный эпизод, но не посмел показать свою радость на лице. 

– Готовность пять минут. Идите.

– Дайте нам десять минут, – Сяо Чжань вдруг попросил непривычно серьёзно. – Я поговорю с ним.

У стола их моментально обступили гримёры и ассистенты, поскольку макияж требовал постоянного обновления, а причёски и одежда – возвращения в идеальное состояние. Поодаль А-Юань играл в какую-то незамысловатую игру на планшете. Статисты тоже занимались своими делами – кто-то тоскливо смотрел на виновников задержки, кто-то тихо переговаривался между собой, а кто-то и вовсе дремал.

– Устал? – негромко спросил Сяо Чжань. Он сидел напротив и смотрел прямо на Ибо, как будто внимательно изучал картину. Может быть, он тоже составил список признаков усталости Ван Ибо и сейчас считал их в уме. Во всяком случае, Ибо хотелось надеяться, что он был достаточно небезразличен Сяо Чжаню для этого. – Или что-то беспокоит?

– Это ты встал с петухами и должен быть сейчас до смерти измотан тем, что кто-то не может выполнять свою работу, – резче, чем хотелось, ответил Ибо. Руки сами нашли какую-то бумажку на столе, на которой можно было выместить своё раздражение. – И я говорю не только о себе.

Сяо Чжань терпеливо подождал, пока бумага превратится в кучку обрывков, и накрыл ладонями сжатые кулаки Ибо. Его руки казались такими маленькими, почти женскими, в сравнении с мясистыми ладонями самого Ибо – они хорошо смотрелись вместе. Хотелось взять и переплести пальцы, как часто делали Хайкуань-гэ и Цзаньцзинь-гэ, когда думали, что никто на них не смотрит, чтобы отвлечься на эти ощущения, сосредоточиться на них и, может быть, немного остыть.

– Не говори так. Я в порядке, не думай об этом. Я справлюсь, и ты мне в этом поможешь, если сможешь взять себя в руки. – Ибо хорошо знал эту улыбку Сяо Чжаня. Как и Вэй Усянь, он имел привычку улыбаться даже тогда, когда любой другой на его месте уже сломался бы. Он и сломается – позже, в своём номере Ибо будет слушать чуть слышные всхлипы за тонкой стенкой, как не один раз уже слушал раньше, боясь слишком громко вдохнуть или пошевелиться. – Если уложимся сегодня в график, сходим на последний сеанс на тот фильм, о котором ты рассказывал вчера?

Лукавый взгляд Сяо Чжаня мгновенно метнулся с застывшего в растерянности Ибо в сторону режиссёра Чэня.

– Превосходно, Ибо! Держи это лицо! – раздался воодушевлённый голос из-за мониторов. – Готовность одна минута!

Съёмочная площадка пришла в движение с той же скоростью, что и мысли Ибо. О чём сейчас говорил Сяо Чжань? Какой фильм? Когда рассказывал? Вчера вечером после съёмок он писал в чат каста, но их занимал только милый маленький А-Юань, ни о каком фильме речи не шло. Разве что…

– Голосовое? – беззвучно проговорил Ибо одними губами. Они встали на позицию друг напротив друга за момент до того, как режиссёр крикнул “Снимаем!”. Всё ещё улыбаясь, Сяо Чжань чуть заметно кивнул, с лёгкостью переключился на Вэй Усяня и начал отыгрывать свою реплику, как будто это не он только что вышиб землю из-под ног Ван Ибо. 

За время съёмок они хорошо научились читать настроение друг друга и помогать управлять им. Но это? Это был удар ниже пояса. Слушая монолог Вэй Ина, Ибо сделал мысленную пометку обязательно отомстить Сяо Чжаню за такую топорную манипуляцию.

Когда с проклятой сценой наконец было покончено, весь рабочий процесс встал на какие-то скоростные рельсы. Они попрощались с А-Юанем, поскольку его рабочий день был намного короче, дали короткое интервью в перерыве и досняли ещё несколько вечерних сцен, прежде чем закончить без опозданий и освободить площадку для другого сериала. Редко им удавалось закончить достаточно рано, чтобы застать ещё открытые рестораны, некоторые магазины и кинотеатр. При любых других обстоятельствах Ван Ибо был бы счастлив выбраться с Сяо Чжанем куда-нибудь в город, но то, как всё обернулось сегодня, заставляло его заметно нервничать.

– Прекрати кусать губы, – лениво протянул Сяо Чжань. Пока гримёр возился с его париком, он изучал отражение Ибо в зеркале и устало дул щёки – челюсть наверняка здорово болела после целого дня разговоров.

– Сяо-лаоши, может быть хоть вы сможете на него повлиять! – подхватила тему гримёрша Ибо. – Я всё понимаю – съёмки, нервы, пот, но каждый раз буквально достаю эти красивые губы с того света!

– Ага. Прямо как он своих мертвецов, – пробубнил под нос Ибо.

Не раздумывая, Сяо Чжань нырнул рукой в свою личную косметичку, достал оттуда небольшую розовую баночку и протянул Ибо. На крышке бальзама для губ была нарисована Эльза из Холодного сердца, а пах он, как настоящий клубничный йогурт в школьной столовой. Иногда Ибо чувствовал этот запах на Сяо Чжане, когда в кадре им приходилось быть достаточно близко друг к другу, и каждый раз праздно гадал о его происхождении. Значит, он не издевался и в свои почти двадцать семь правда пользовался детским бальзамом для губ с принцессой на крышке.

– Не смотри на него так, – засмеялся Сяо Чжань до того, как Ибо успел сказать что-нибудь гадкое об извращённых вкусах престарелых бывших дизайнеров. – Он действительно очень-очень-_очень_ хорош. Возьми

Ибо ещё раз с подозрением понюхал содержимое банки, набрал немного на палец и смазал губы, которые к вечеру и правда были в кошмарном состоянии. Бальзам, как бальзам, но от мысли о том, что также пахнут губы Сяо Чжаня, у Ибо предательски сводило живот. 

– Спасибо, Сяо-лао, – поблагодарил он и впервые за вечер улыбнулся.

– Ты не собирался отправлять мне то сообщение? – неожиданная смена темы – как пыльным мешком по голове.

– Нет, – нахмурился Ибо и демонстративно уткнулся в телефон в надежде, что Сяо Чжань всё поймёт и не будет допытывать его о причинах. В конце концов, как он должен объяснить то, чего сам не понимает? Как один человек может постоянно думать о другом, даже расставаясь всего на пару дней?

Несмотря на свою непосредственность и какую-то детскую наивность, Сяо Чжань был взрослым, рассудительным и очень чутким, поэтому продолжать тему он не стал. Они просидели молча до конца процесса снятия париков и грима, забрали вещи и уже почти дошли до своих фургонов на парковке студии, когда Сяо Чжань вдруг остановился сам и придержал за запястье Ибо. Он показал ему экран телефона с расписанием сеансов.

– Если поторопимся, успеем на последний сеанс фильма. Поехали? 

Ибо бросил короткий взгляд на Сяо Чжаня, потом на своё запястье и, наконец, на часы в телефоне. Завтра он поплатится за это решение тем, что будет полдня слушать кое-чьё нытьё о том, как он не выспался. Что ж, справедливая жертва. Ван Ибо согласно кивнул.

Неприглядная реальность состояла в том, что несмотря на всю браваду, улыбки и желание порадовать диди, Сяо Чжань страшно устал. Он уснул в машине ещё до того, как они успели выкрутиться с парковки и выехать за пределы студии, поэтому по тихой просьбе Ибо водитель изменил маршрут и поехал прямиком в отель с короткой остановкой у лавки, где милая пожилая женщина до поздней ночи готовила баоцзы. Они часто брали у неё несколько аппетитных булочек по дороге из студии и уже успели попасть в категорию любимых внуков.

В отеле наполовину проснувшийся и плохо соображающий Сяо Чжань был передан в руки менеджеру, ему же была вручена порция баоцзы. Хоть они и жили в соседних номерах, Ибо не поднялся вместе с ними, а вместо этого отправился прямиком в спортзал. После сумасшедшего съёмочного дня и изматывающих эмоциональных качелей, на которых его кружило каждую минуту, когда он находился рядом с Сяо Чжанем, Ибо чувствовал острое желание танцевать и танцевать, пока не придётся бороться за каждый вдох, пока мышцы не взвоют от напряжения и в голове не останется ни одной мысли. Только так он мог в достаточной степени “перезагрузиться” для следующего съёмочного дня.

Танцы помогли, как помогали всегда. Несмотря на нечеловеческую нагрузку, Ибо почувствовал приятную лёгкость во всём теле и чистое сознание – в голове вяло текли ничего не значащие мысли. Только новые ссадины на коленях больно саднили, когда при ходьбе их задевали шорты. Завтра Сяо Чжань опять будет волноваться и хмуриться, глядя на новые полоски пластыря. На задворках сознания забилась мысль о том, что вот опять он думает о Сяо Чжане, и это, конечно, уже невозможно было остановить. Оставалось только смириться.

Перед самым сном Ибо заглянул в вичат – проверить завтрашнее расписание и, может быть, прочитать новые сообщения в общих беседах. В самом верху списка зависло аудио сообщение от Сяо Чжаня, и Ибо поспешно открыл его, даже не проверив сообщения от менеджера.

Этот мурлыкающих сонный голос. Ван Ибо во всех красках представил себе заспанное лицо Сяо Чжаня: опухшие глаза, набитые баоцзы щёки, раскрасневшиеся от горячей начинки губы. Он точно хмурился, когда извинялся за то, что из-за него они не попали в кино, но легко улыбался, когда с наигранной завистью в голосе хвалил Ибо за способность годами выдерживать такой рабочий ритм. За короткое сообщение он зевнул три раза, и каждый раз отзывался в груди Ибо невыносимой волной тепла.

“Спасибо за ужин. Увидимся завтра. Спокойной ночи,” – последние слова Сяо Чжань сказал уже совсем шепотом, как будто был готов уснуть в любую секунду. 

Ибо ещё некоторое время глупо улыбался в пустоту тёмного номера. Воспоминания о сонном шепоте Сяо Чжаня отзывались мурашками на затылке и жаром на щеках. Живот опять неприятно сводило, а кончики ушей горели, как два раскалённых уголька. Оцепенение спало только когда Ибо с силой тряхнул головой и решил, что, возможно, заболевает. И если сон правда был лучшим лекарством, то утром он проснётся, и все симптомы этой странной простуды обязательно останутся позади.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ван Ибо может думать, что во всём виновата простуда, но у его подсознания несколько другие идеи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing.  
После [этих](https://twitter.com/mrgingerbed/status/1188272731554373632?s=12) фото?? Не могла не.

Ван Ибо не умел планировать. В конце концов, для этого с семнадцати лет у него был менеджер. И уж точно он не планировал просыпаться на рассвете от собственного громкого стона, жара внизу живота и скользящего, липкого ощущения на обнажённых бёдрах. 

Голова кружилась, а сон никак не отпускал его: Сяо Чжань всё ещё шептал на ухо “неугомонный ребёнок”, снова и снова целовал и прикусывал кожу на выступающем позвонке в основании шеи и трогал горячим языком небольшую родинку на затылке, прямо под линией роста волос. Всё было слишком реалистично, чтобы сразу забыть эти бережные прикосновения, это обжигающее дыхание и мягкие губы на его покрытой мурашками коже, этот еле уловимый запах клубничного бальзама для губ.

– Твою мать, – прошипел Ибо в подушку. – Какого чёрта, Ван Ибо.

Впереди ждали холодный душ и очень длинный съёмочный день.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ну, с Днём Святого Валентина :)))
> 
> В этой главе Ван Ибо наконец понимает, что влюбился. Именно поэтому глава такая длинная хдд

За двадцать лет жизни Ван Ибо всегда был тем, кто принимает любовь и заботу: любимый сын, ненаглядный внук, совсем юный трейни, один в чужом городе, шумный и озорной макнэ в UNIQ, самый младший и совсем неопытный ведущий Day Day Up. Недостатка в няньках он уж точно не испытывал; и в таких условиях ему почти не выпадал шанс побывать тем, кто заботится о других. Да, была благотворительность, были небольшие вежливые жесты на съёмках и официальных мероприятиях. Но и они воспринимались общественностью с таким умилением, как будто Ибо - ребёнок, что, подражая взрослым, подал руку тётушке на семейном празднике. Может быть, именно поэтому Ибо ощутил такое острое удовольствие, когда принял на себя роль няньки и впервые выручил шоколадным батончиком Сяо Чжаня, изнывающего от голода. Он до сих пор в деталях помнил то протяжное мычание, светящиеся благодарностью глаза и улыбку от уха до уха. Присматривать за ним было приятно и поводов было достаточно: Сяо Чжань порой так уходил в себя, что становился рассеянным, неловким, потерянным. Он терял вещи, забывал завязывать шнурки, терялся в лесу, терялся в декорациях студии. Один раз он чуть не поджёг свой парик - Ибо удалось вовремя отдёрнуть его от свечи и тем самым спасти от ожогов. В такие моменты Ибо ощущал себя самым любимым и значимым человеком на свете, и одна тихая мысль билась где-то в глубине его подсознания: “хочу чувствовать это всегда”. 

Вот и теперь, стоя на кассе магазина на заправке и ожидая, когда кассир закончит пробивать всевозможные печенья, шоколадки и батончики, он думал только о том, как обрадуется угощению Сяо Чжань. А его шутливо преувеличенные слова благодарности снова будут разливаться теплом по всему телу получше любого алкоголя. Сегодня они снимались в горах в нескольких часах езды от Хэндянь, поэтому вырваться за перекусом, в случае чего, было бы невозможно. Всё, что оставалось - это запасаться заранее. Ибо быстро расплатился, сунул пакет в рюкзак и широким шагом направился в машину. В блаженной прохладе салона он отправил Сяо Чжаню короткое “везу сюрприз для Чжаня-гэ” с фотографией пакета и вскоре провалился в дремоту под знакомые ритмы любимой музыки.

Он прибыл на площадку к одиннадцати утра, как и требовало обновлённое расписание, которое вчера прислала его менеджер. Удивление на лицах первых встречных ассистентов уже заранее подсказало ему, что что-то пошло не так, и на площадке его так рано не ждали. Позже выяснилось, что его сцены действительно перенесли на пару часов позже. Это была норма для такого большого проекта, Ибо почти не удивился. Только пожалел, что потеряет несколько часов, которые мог бы провести в танцевальной студии, тренируясь. В последние недели у него совсем не хватало на это времени, приходилось регулярно жертвовать часами сна. Что ж, вместо танцев после грима ему предстоит изнывать от скуки в жару посреди дикой природы и с еле дышащей сетью. Единственное развлечение, что ему оставалось - это донимать Сяо Чжаня.

После того, как на его голове наконец скрутили сложную прическу Лань Ванцзи (на случай, если съёмки удастся начать раньше), Ибо переложил из рюкзака в карман шорт несколько вафель и отправился на площадку. Найти Сяо Чжаня было нетрудно - он всегда был в окружении людей, а его смех всегда был самым звонким из всех и таким заразительным, что Ибо начал улыбаться ещё до того, как приблизился к зоне отдыха актёров. Пока Вэнь Цин и Вэнь Нин снимали сцену в пещере, Сяо Чжань ждал своей очереди, сидя в кресле под навесом и слушая рассказы А-Юаня. На его коленях Ибо заметил небольшой пакет с вафлями: по ходу рассказа А-Юаня Сяо Чжань успевал разломать угощение на части и небольшими кусочками скормить мальчику. Сиял он при этом ярче бабушкиного медного чайника. А вот улыбка Ибо от этой картины сползла, как краска под растворителем: мало того, что Сяо Чжань был занят, так ещё и накормлен, а значит сюрприз Ибо не удался и все те снэки, которыми был набит его рюкзак, придётся попросить раздать стаффу. В горле как-то незаметно засело неприятное саднящее чувство.

\- Привет, - коротко бросил Ибо, сел через два стула от Сяо Чжаня и уставился в сценарий. Он сам удивился тому, насколько резко прозвучал его голос.

\- Привет? - Сяо Чжань повернулся к нему, всё ещё улыбаясь, как А-Юаню, сладкой, умильной улыбкой. Брови его чуть дёрнулись вверх. - Ты сегодня рано.

\- Ага, - буркнул в ответ Ибо и попытался глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы немного ослабить скрутивший его изнутри клубок из обиды, ревности и злости на самого себя за такую чрезмерную реакцию. - Развлекайтесь, я не помешаю.

От него не ускользнуло, как веселье на лице Сяо Чжая сменилось непониманием и лёгкой тревогой. Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, но А-Юань опередил его:

\- Ибо-гэгэ! Чжань-гэгэ угостит тебя, если расскажешь ему стишок. Поиграешь с нами?

\- Ибо-гэгэ надо готовиться. Поиграйте без него.

Продолжая буравить невидящим взглядом всё ту же страницу сценария, Ибо услышал шелест пакета и шепот Сяо Чжаня, от заговорщических интонаций которого его дыхание сбилось несколько раз, он опять закашлялся. В три подскока А-Юань преодолел расстояние между ними, встал перед Ибо и протянул ладонь, на которой лежала упаковка с точно такой же вафлей, какая прямо сейчас лежала у него в кармане.

\- Чжань-гэгэ сказал, что это ава… - мальчик запнулся о незнакомое слово, нахмурился и попробовал снова. - Аваланс. За то, что Ибо-гэгэ такой красивый!

Ибо отлично мог представить, насколько глупое у него стало выражение лица, когда одновременном на нём проступило удивление, смущение и удовольствие. Помедлив для вида и демонстративно не глядя на Сяо Чжаня, он принял угощение, следом достал из кармана свои вафли и вложил их в руку мальчика.

\- А это тебе аванс за то, что сейчас пойдёшь и немного поиграешь с мамой. Хорошо? - Ибо подмигнул А-Юаню, как только и умел, двумя глазами.

\- Хорошо! Ибо-гэгэ, спасибо!

Слева раздалось приглушенное хихиканье. Ибо обернулся и неотрывно проследил за тем, как Сяо Чжань переместился на стул рядом с ним, едва заметно подвинув его ещё ближе. 

\- Ты только что подкупил ребёнка, - прошептал он, склонившись к красному уху.

\- У тебя научился, - скошенный згляд Ибо на долю секунды опустился к губам Сяо Чжаня. - Весь рот в крошках, лао Сяо. Как у маленького.

\- Какой же ты вредный, лао Ван, - протянул Сяо Чжань со вздохом, как бабка, жалующаяся на внуков, и неспешно вытер губы. Ленивым движением он достал из кармана шорт телефон и запустил игрушку. - Никак не могу пройти уровень. Поможешь?

Ибо улыбнулся и кивнул. Сяо Чжань снова был его, целиком и полностью. Они сидели, привычно склонившись над экраном телефона, поочерёдно тыкали в него, ругались, кричали от радости. Сяо Чжань был так близко, что повернись Ибо слишком резко, коснулся бы губами его влажного виска. Мысль будоражила его.

\- Так что с моим сюрпризом? - вспомнил Сяо Чжань и резко отклонился, чтобы с подозрением посмотреть на растерянное лицо Ибо.

\- А. Просто пара снэков, - Ибо снова помрачнел. - Но у тебя уже есть.

\- Это А-Юаня, я же не буду объедать ребёнка! Ах, но тогда и твои запасы трогать нельзя...

Ибо фыркнул и ударил смеющегося Сяо Чжаня по руке. Опять он заладил про возраст, как будто его это действительно беспокоило. Может быть, так и было. Ибо с трудом мог представить, каково это - начинать карьеру айдола в двадцать пять, когда все вокруг в среднем младше на пять, а то и больше, лет, и смотрят на тебя с опаской и восторгом и ждут каких-то взрослых действий. А ты просто хочешь ребячиться, как все остальные, и работать в поте лица, как остальные, потому что такой же новичок в индустрии, как и они. Все эти месяцы Ибо из кожи вон лез, чтобы показать, что воспринимает Сяо Чжаня, как равного, что для него не важны ни возраст, ни стаж в индустрии, что Сяо Чжань может ребячиться с ним, сколько влезет. И всё же до конца эту стену ему было не разрушить, где-то на задворках сознания Сяо Чжаня всегда будет маячить мысль о том, что Ибо - всего лишь мальчик девяносто седьмого года рождения. Было так обидно, что Ибо повторил удар, и получил возмущённое “Эй!” в ответ.

\- Ты никого не объешь, я купил их специально для тебя, дурачина, - от смущения Ибо подскочил со стула и не оглядываясь, быстрым шагом направился к ручью, где охлаждали бутылки с водой. 

Ближе к вечеру съёмочная группа переместилась немного выше в горы, где было больше скал и меньше леса, для того, чтобы отснять несколько сцен с трюками на тросах. Ибо должен был оставаться на земле, а вот Юй Биню и Сяо Чжаню предстояло немного полетать. Уже стемнело, и площадку освещали только фонари. Тросы Сяо Чжаня, казалось, крепили целую вечность - постоянно не хватало каких-то деталей, пояс с карабинами перевязывали несколько раз и, судя по лицу Сяо Чжаня, с каждым разом ему становилось всё неудобнее.

Ибо хорошо помнил, как после предыдущих съёмок на тросах, когда Сяо Чжань провисел под потолком студии почти весь день, его поясницу спасала внушительная команда студийных медиков. Ему ставили уколы прямо в гримёрной ещё несколько дней после этого, Ибо был неподалёку каждый раз и каждый раз у него внутри всё переворачивалось от вида припухших красных глаз, мраморно-бледной кожи и сжатых до проступающих венок кулаков. 

Спасения от тягот съёмок не существовало. Ибо хотелось чем-то помочь, но всё, что он мог - это подойти ближе и лично проверить, как закреплён пояс и тросы. Не переставая хмуриться, он попросил стафф повязать слой ткани на ремень на пояснице, чтобы тот не так жестко впивался в спину.

\- Ибо… - голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал неожиданно мягко. - Оставь, всё нормально.

\- Нет, послушай меня, - Ибо поднял голову и заглянул в глаза так решительно и серьёзно, что Сяо Чжань съехал взглядом на ворот его ханьфу. - Когда будешь в воздухе, старайся не концентрировать всё напряжение в пояснице. Напрягай спину, ноги - как угодно, но не держи весь вес на пояснице. Иначе будет, как в прошлый раз.

Сяо Чжань коротко кивнул и посмотрел с такой искренней благодарностью, что у Ибо перехватило дыхание. Вернулся ассистент с длинным отрезом чёрной ткани в руках, Ибо одобрительно кивнул и быстро отступил в слепую зону камер. Чуть слышное “спасибо” донеслось ему в спину. 

По пути к окраине съемочной площадки со всех сторон Ибо ловил на себе самые разные взгляды: понимающие, умильные, завистливые. Кто-то из стаффа спешно убирал телефон. Юй Бинь, которому уже давно нацепили страховку и который просто маячил по окраине площадки в ожидании своей очереди, встретил Ибо с выражением искреннего веселья на лице. Его брови стремились куда-то под кромку парика, а сияющая ухмылка могла бы сойти за ещё один прожектор.

\- Ты бы слышал, в каком восторге были девушки. Клянусь, сегодня ваша супертема взорвётся, как бомба!

Ибо попытался состроить безразличное лицо и проигнорировать подкол, как делал это обычно. Юй Бинь всегда был как тот надоедливый и гиперактивный друг старшего брата, который всегда найдёт повод ласково подразнить младших. Для Юй Биня это была весёлая шутка на безобидную тему, но Ибо отчего-то было совсем не смешно. На площадке Сяо Чжаня начали поднимать на тросах по команде режиссёра. У Ибо сердце ушло в пятки, и ноги сами собой сделали пару шагов вперёд, когда на красивом лице его напарника отразился весь дискомфорт, который он испытывал. В отличие от Ибо, Сяо Чжань никогда не скрывал своих эмоций, они все отражались на его лице будто большие неоновые вывески. При этом каждый раз он упорно повторял «всё в порядке» и «жить буду».

\- Мы все за него переживаем, - послышался мягкий голос Зоуи, девушка подошла к ним совсем неслышно. - Но ничего не можем сделать.

\- Участь главного актёра, - пожал плечами Юй Бинь. - Не страдаешь - значит, не главный.

Он тихо рассмеялся собственной шутке и пару раз легко ткнул Ибо локтём. И хотя из всех актёров проекта профессионально закатывал глаза только Чжочэн, Ибо всё же попытался изобразить коронное выражение лица Цзян Чэна. Только так он мог удержаться от того, чтобы начать бесконечные пререкания.

Тем временем Сяо Чжань зафиксировал себя на тросах, несколько раз обвёл взглядом площадку, как будто кого-то выискивал, и, когда нашёл Ибо и компанию, оживлённо замахал руками. Все вокруг - Юй Бинь, Ибо, Зоуи и ещё пара ассистентов поблизости - безуспешно пытались разгадать его пантомиму, в которой Сяо Чжань водил руками по воздуху от плечей вниз, тыкал в поясницу, показывал “класс” и посылал воздушный поцелуй.

\- Ты понимаешь, что он пытается сказать? - осторожно поинтересовалась Зоуи, переводя взгляд с Сяо Чжаня на Ибо и обратно.

\- Понятия не имею, - губы Ибо разъехались в дрожащей от частого сердцебиения полуулыбке. Взглядом он неотрывно следил за дурацкой пантомимой, позволяя нахлынувшей, словно цунами, тёплой волне эмоций разливаться по телу.

На самом деле, в этот момент Ван Ибо понял две вещи: то, что Сяо Чжань был самым ужасным игроком в крокодила на свете, и то, что Ибо невыносимо хотелось поцеловать его глупое лицо. И это всё, о чём он теперь мог думать.

***  
Поменялось ли что-то в их общении с того дня? Со стороны - едва ли. Ибо по-прежнему донимал Сяо Чжаня в любую свободную минуту, они по-прежнему дрались по поводу и без, по-прежнему веселили своими перебранками всю съемочную команду. Разве что взгляды Ибо стали чуть более длительными, прикосновения чуть более осторожными и как будто заботливыми, драки - более тактильными. Внутри Ибо ощущал себя бесстрашным до глупости ребёнком, что бегом несётся вниз по склону холма, рискуя прорыть носом землю, если сделает хоть один неверный шаг. Он тестировал и экспериментировал, прощупывал границы дозволенного, пытаясь усидеть сразу на двух стульях: сохранить прекрасную дружбу, возможность шутить и дурачиться с Сяо Чжанем, как они делали это всё лето, и получить разрешение иногда обнимать, целовать его, любить так, как только и умел - отчаянно, на полной скорости, ничем себя не ограничивая.

Забавно, как в самые привычные действия вдруг начали проникать новые смыслы, и как сильно от этого закипала кровь. Вот, они по обыкновению вместе ехали на другую локацию, но теперь Ибо никак не мог сосредоточиться на стратегии победы над боссом, о которой Сяо Чжань вещал последние полчаса, потому что на заднем сидении машины они сидели так близко, и тепло чужого бедра будто приливной волной расползалось по телу. Взгляд сам собой провожал капельки пота, что стекали по влажной шее Сяо Чжаня в белоснежный воротник футболки. Ибо не стал сдерживать порыв и беззастенчиво потянулся промакнуть его мокрый висок чёрным рукавом спортивной куртки, и в следующую секунду поймал на себе долгий, нечитаемый взгляд. Как будто Сяо Чжань знал, что его давно не слушают. 

Взгляды Сяо Чжаня вообще чувствовались совсем иначе - лёгким покалыванием на коже, как будто по спине пускали слабые разряды тока. Не один раз Ибо оборачивался за секунду до того, как Сяо Чжань намеревался его позвать, и тот замирал с глупо открытым, как у рыбки, ртом, а потом немного нервно улыбался. Ибо отчаянно хотелось больше этих подозрительных взглядов, этих чуть более длительных прикосновений и робких улыбок. На них он мог строить свой красивый воздушный замок-фантазию о том, что Сяо Чжань испытывает к нему те же тёплые чувства, что он не против, и они останутся друзьями даже после съёмок, а лучше - больше, чем друзьями. Они будут играть в сетевые игры, постоянно переписываться, кидать друг другу глупые мемы, слышать голоса друг друга во время игры и в голосовых сообщениях. При каждой встрече Ибо будет бессовестно покрывать всё лицо Сяо Чжаня поцелуями. А потом они съездят покататься на сноуборде, как договаривались, Ибо будет издеваться над неуклюжестью Сяо Чжаня, будет падать сам и смеяться над собой тоже. А вечерами, в горячем источнике, он будет разминать эти белые, болезненно худые плечи, тощие икры, целовать вечно страдающие колени и обнимать-обнимать-обнимать. Ему ведь даже не нравились объятия, Ибо избегал их, часто уворачивался даже от мамы, но Сяо Чжань с лёгкостью весеннего ветерка изменил это, как менял весь его мир.

Но пока что всё это оставалось лишь фантазиями, в которых Ибо проводил дни напролёт. Сяо Чжань не пресекал эксперименты Ибо, но и не потворствовал им явно. Не сказать, что терпел из вежливости, но продолжал держать какую-то внутреннюю дистанцию. Ибо бесился. Особенно он бесился потому, что Сяо Чжань начал часто пропадать со съёмочной площадки ради параллельных съёмок в другом проекте. Накладки с расписанием были обычным делом в условиях, когда даты будущих проектов часто определяются за месяц-два до начала работы, а предложение об участии приходит много раньше. И тем не менее, Ибо злился, потому что скучал и потому что с трудом находил силы и желание разговаривать с другими актёрами, когда рядом не было его личной подушки безопасности, переводчика и просто человека, который делал любое общение на двести процентов более комфортным.

Когда Сяо Чжань возвращался на площадку, Ибо не отходил от него ни на шаг и всё смотрел и смотрел, как будто видел последний раз в жизни и хотел насмотреться впрок. Однажды он так завис, наблюдая за тем, как Сяо Чжань отдыхал под деревом и гладил щипающих жухлую траву белых крольчат, что у него пошла носом кровь. В буквальном смысле. От жары - сетовали ассистенты, поправляя макияж. Если бы - думал Ибо. А потом что-то будто ударило ему в голову: он подошёл к Сяо Чжаню, статный и величественный Лань Ванцзи, чуть менее величественно он опустился на корточки и принялся ласкать пушистого зверька, намеренно задевая пальцами руки Сяо Чжаня. 

\- Где твой вентилятор? - Ибо бросил беглый взгляд вокруг и не обнаружил извечного спутника Сяо Чжаня. - Принести вентилятор?

Сяо Чжань не издал ни звука - только слабо помотал головой и отчего-то прикрыл глаза. Ибо показалось, что он выглядел бледнее, чем ещё десять минут назад, когда Ибо отвлекли от наблюдений, чтобы поправить грим. Кролик ускакал от них, но Ибо продолжал осторожно гладить руки Сяо Чжаня, он даже попытался прощупать пульс, но безрезультатно - просто не смог пробраться пальцами под кожаные наручи. Жара стояла нешуточная - температура на солнце доходила до пятидесяти градусов. На окраине бамбуковой рощи, где проходили съёмки, воздух буквально замер, и вязкая духота забивала лёгкие, не давая сделать ни одного свободного вдоха. За этот день уже несколько человек из команды падали в обморок буквально посреди съёмок. Сяо Чжань, добрая душа, давно отдал свой зонт одной из ассистенток, что выглядела особенно нуждающейся в тени, и поэтому жарился на солнце до тех пор, пока режиссёр не объявил часовой перерыв из-за набежавшей облачности, - только тогда он смог скрыться в густой тени бамбука и немного отпустить себя. 

Ибо коснулся ладонью его горячего, мокрого лба.

\- Может, воды? Давай я принесу воды.

\- Должно быть, я выгляжу кошмарно, раз сам Ван Ибо предлагает принести мне воды, - Сяо Чжань всё же выдавил из себя улыбку - бледную тень всех тех улыбок, что так любил Ибо.

\- Неправда, Чжань-гэ всегда выглядит лучше всех. Чжань-гэ самый красивый.

Сяо Чжань даже приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Ибо с притворным подозрением. Понемногу цвет начинал возвращаться на его лицо, короткий приступ слабости как будто отступал. Ибо даже показалось, что Сяо Чжань покраснел? Нет, должно быть, из-за жары. 

\- Опять начинаешь, - Сяо Чжань неловко высвободил руку, чтобы поправить пряди парика. - В какую игру ты играешь, Ибо? В последнее время такой заботливый и внимательный. Ухаживаешь за мной и почти не бьёшь. Я начинаю ожидать подвоха. Может, поделишься правилами?

\- Ты не сможешь в неё играть, Чжань-гэ, - лукавая улыбка растеклась по лицу Ван Ибо. - Она называется “диди любит тебя”. В эту игру, как ты понимаешь, могу играть только я.

Сяо Чжань оскалил свои кроличьи зубы и слабо хлопнул Ибо по плечу. Только сейчас, убедившись, что его напарник пришёл в норму, Ибо понял, насколько был напряжён. Теперь же плечи расслабленно опустились, руки перестали подрагивать от волнения. Он отвлёкся всего на мгновение, чтобы показать ассистентке, что им нужна вода, а когда снова обернулся, его встретил мягкий, но серьёзный взгляд красивых ореховых глаз.

\- Но не один ты здесь мой диди.

\- _Только я_, - повторил Ибо с нажимом. Отчего-то ему показалось, что они говорят уже совсем не о глупой игре и её правилах.

После перерыва съёмки так и не удалось возобновить: сначала небо заволокли облака, воздух окончательно пропал отовсюду, потом поднялся ветер и усиливался до тех пор, пока технику не пришлось в срочном порядке паковать в машины. Небо потемнело, почти как ночью, и, наконец, вдали вспыхнули первые молнии. К тому времени, как грянул ливень, и начался настоящий шторм, они уже почти добрались до отеля. Парики снимать не стали - была надежда, что непогода отнимет у них всего несколько часов, поэтому гости отеля могли наблюдать уникальную картину - группа ребят в длинноволосых париках и лёгкой спортивной одежде уверенно шествовала через холл в окружении охраны и ассистентов. Такое точно попадёт в топ горячих обсуждений на вэйбо.

На этаже они встретили Сюань Лу и узнали от неё, что почти все актёры успели добраться со своих площадок, не вернулась только четвёрка младших, но и они уже подъезжали к отелю. Распрощавшись, они направились к своим номерам и Ибо даже подумал о том, чтобы вздремнуть пару часов - в последние недели он спал особенно плохо из-за плотного графика и простой неспособности успокоиться, когда за стенкой сладко спал Сяо Чжань, хотя мог бы целовать Ибо. Отличная альтернатива сну. Рука Ибо дёрнулась буквально в последний момент, когда Сяо Чжань уже открывал дверь своего номера, - он придержал его за локоть, смущённо откашлялся и сказал пожарному гидранту, что висел рядом:

\- Не люблю грозу. Можно побуду у тебя? Покажу новую игру.

Прозвучало как-то двусмысленно и слишком уязвимо. Он ведь правда хотел показать новую мобильную игрушку, о которой рассказал Хайкуань.

\- Хорошо, - бровь Сяо Чжаня изогнулась под немыслимым углом. Он подтолкнул Ибо в спину, в сторону своей двери, и, когда тот протискивался мимо, сказал тихо и без улыбки: - Покажи мне новую игру.

Сяо Чжань указал Ибо на кушетку в углу со словами “только попробуй сесть на кровать в шортах”, а сам исчез в ванной, чтобы принять короткий душ. Буквально через пять минут он вышел и обнаружил Ибо, распластавшегося животом кверху на двуспальной кровати в одних трусах и футболке и залипающего в телефон. Верхний свет был выключен, горели только тёплые лампы для чтения в изголовье кровати. От такой картины немыслимый угол брови Сяо Чжаня стал ещё более немыслимым, хотя казалось, что это просто невозможно.

\- Ты сказал, что нельзя в шортах, - пояснил Ибо и бросил короткий взгляд из-за экрана.

\- Ты мелкий паразит, - с досадой покачал головой Сяо Чжань. - Двинься.

\- Чжань-гэ, нехорошо так говорить со своим сонбэ и с тем, кто сейчас разнесёт тебя в пух и прах.

Конечно же, Ибо получил пинок по ноге, потом ещё один - по плечу, для верности. Сяо Чжань улёгся рядом на живот, длинно выдохнул и как будто на пару минут отключился. За огромным окном продолжал грохотать шторм, капли швыряло в стекло, но Ван Ибо не видел и не слышал ничего. Всё, что его волновало - это мягкие, расслабленные черты ставшего таким родным лица. Картина была совершенно нереальная - казалось бы, вот он, Вэй Ин, дремлет в лёгком халате, разбросав вокруг слегка намокшие во время купания пряди. Ибо молча смотрел, совсем как Лань Чжань, и любовался своим прекрасным Вэй Ином.

\- Не смотри на меня, - пробормотал Сяо Чжань куда-то в мякоть одеяла.

\- Что, уже и посмотреть нельзя? - ответил Ибо так же тихо.

\- Ты обещал мне игру.

\- Как только спящая красавица откроет свои глазки.

Сяо Чжань сделал глубокий вдох, как будто собираясь с силами, но быстро сдался, так и не открыв глаза.

\- Ещё пять минуточек, мам.

Ибо тихо засмеялся и снова уткнулся в телефон. Ровно через пять минут два телефона в номере издали одинаковый сигнал о новом сообщении - в групповой чат написал Юй Бинь.

“Раз уж все мы тут заперты непогодой, айда на обед в отельный ресторан?”

Следом посыпались утвердительные ответы и самые разные радостные стикеры.

Ибо кинул короткое “Мы с Чжанем-гэ пас” и переключился на вкладку с вэйбо, полностью игнорируя штук шесть сообщений от Юй Биня с таким количеством вопросительных знаков, что ими можно было выстроить вторую Великую китайскую стену.

“Ты взял его в заложники???????”

“Ты возьмёшь на себя ответственность????”

“Чжаньчжань, подай признаки жизни, иначе я ворвусь в ваши номера со спасательной операцией!!!!!!”

Желание поставить чат на мьют крепло с каждым новым сообщением. До чего же Юй Бинь был шумным даже в переписке.

\- Ты не хочешь есть? - Ибо вздрогнул и только чудом не выронил телефон. Оказалось, что Сяо Чжань уже открыл глаза и теперь с интересом читал переписку.

\- А я хочу.

\- Мы сходим попозже. Хочешь крекеры?

Сяо Чжань не ответил, только помотал головой. Он всегда замолкал в такие моменты, когда между ними повисала какая-то неловкая недосказанность. Как будто он не мог выбрать - то ли сказать то, что вертится на языке, и иметь дело с последствиями, то ли сделать вид, что не собирается вестись на уловки, и молча закрыть тему. Каждый раз Сяо Чжань выбирал второе, но сегодня он впервые решился спросить.

\- Почему?

Ибо растерялся. Он так привык, что на этом моменте любого подобного диалога его мяч всегда пролетает мимо ворот, что теперь не мог подобрать слов для ответа.

\- Я… Я просто… Но Чжань-гэ… - да как же эти чёртовы слова строятся в предложение?! - Гэ устал… Давай сыграем.

\- Сыграем во что?

\- В эту новую игрушку. Если победишь, пойдёшь со всеми, а если проиграешь, останешься здесь, со мной.

Сяо Чжань довольно улыбнулся. Может быть, он уже предвкушал, что выберет на обед.

\- Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что в мобильные игры я играю лучше тебя.

“Сяо Чжань, ответь мне!!!!!!”

Упс. Они совсем забыли про чат.

“Идите вперёд, я немного задержусь.”

Ибо ухмыльнулся. Интересно, как надолго затянется это “немного”.

Они договорились на три раунда. Файтинги не должны были отнимать много времени - тем более, когда один из игроков был новичком. Ибо даже дал Сяо Чжаню фору, но всё равно выиграл в первом раунде. Где-то справа жалобный голос запричитал что-то про лапшичку, и тофу, и супчик. Ибо, может быть, даже умилился, если бы не был так сосредоточен на победе. Второй раунд каким-то чудом выиграл Сяо Чжань. Кажется, Ибо и правда недооценил его опыт и скорость обучения. В третьем раунде Ибо снова лидировал, но стоило на секунду расслабиться, чтобы сказать пару колких фраз, как Сяо Чжань в несколько удачных приёмов оставил его без половины жизни. 

\- Ах ты… - Ибо окончательно убедился, что без читерства ему не выиграть, бросил короткий взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо Сяо Чжаня и ловко пихнул его правую руку локтём. Сяо Чжань не возмутился, только загадочно улыбнулся и протянул:

\- Такой грязной игры я от тебя не ожидал, Ван Ибо! Но тебе стоит придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее, чтобы отвлечь меня.

Поинтереснее, значит. У Ван Ибо было много идей, как он мог отвлечь соперника. Начиная с довольно безобидных и заканчивая… не совсем безобидными. Шкала жизни героя стремилась к нулю, так же, как и самообладание Ван Ибо. Он должен был выиграть любой ценой. Не давая себе шанса подумать над своей сомнительной стратегией, Ибо ловко изогнулся и поцеловал Сяо Чжаня в щёку. Поцелуй был коротким и легким, ведь сильно отвлекаться от игры было нельзя, но от приятного ощущения гладкой, тёплой кожи на губах у Ибо на секунду поплыло перед глазами. Опасно. Он сумел сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы вовремя нанести пару критических ударов, но Сяо Чжань тоже смог оправиться неожиданно быстро. Ибо наблюдал за ним краем глаза - в слабом свете ламп красивые, острые скулы Сяо Чжаня выделялись особенно сильно, а в глазах, обычно таких добрых и игривых, плескалось что-то совершенно иное, чего Ибо там никогда ещё не видел. Сяо Чжань тоже бросал на него короткие взгляды и как будто чего-то ждал. А потом он улыбнулся так, что по спине Ибо пронеслась волна мурашек. 

\- Нет, что-нибудь ещё интереснее, - настала очередь Ибо вопросительно выгибать бровь. - Смотри, я даже почти не задерж… - ехидную речь Сяо Чжаня прервал едва ощутимый, почти игривый поцелуй в губы. Следом за которым два телефона заиграли мелодию окончания поединка. - Не задержался.

Сяо Чжань, продолжая держать телефон, внимательно посмотрел на Ибо сверху вниз. Неужели не ожидал такой наглости? Ибо тоже смотрел на него - пристально, не отрываясь и не моргая, задыхаясь от волнения. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Казалось, сейчас во всём мире осталось всего три звука: смешное сопение Сяо Чжаня, сердцебиение Ибо и безумное буйство стихии, что разворачивалось за окном. Ибо так боялся, что вот сейчас оцепенение спадёт, и всё в один момент рухнет. Что, если он неправильно растолковал все знаки, все взгляды и улыбки? У него ведь совсем не было опыта. Что ему делать, если вот сейчас Сяо Чжань встанет, уйдёт, и больше они не будут друзьями? Они испортят самые важные сцены в сериале, потому что из-за неловкости просто не смогут смотреть друг на друга так, как требовал режиссёр. Ибо вдруг понял, что перестал дышать.

\- Интересные у тебя читы, - первым заговорил Сяо Чжань. Голос его был тихим, но слова очень отчётливыми, он смотрел прямо на губы Ибо и явно не собирался уходить. 

\- Только что придумал, - Ибо боялся поверить, что своей глупой импульсивностью он выиграл два приза за одну игру. Вот это везение. Он приподнялся на локте, запустил ладонь в волну волос Сяо Чжаня, нащупал и обхватил затылок. Волосы парика были жесткими и спутавшимися. Ибо отдал бы всё на свете за возможность запустить сейчас руку в собственные волосы Сяо Чжаня.

\- Не практикуй их больше ни на ком, договорились? - прошептал Сяо Чжань прямо в приоткрытый рот Ибо и сам подался вперёд. Телефон он, наконец, выпустил, и Ибо смог одной рукой крепко сжать обе его маленькие, аккуратные ладони. От каждого прикосновения по телу расходились тёплые волны, каждый общий вдох был вкуснее самого чистого кислорода.

Целовать Сяо Чжаня было сладко, намного слаще, чем представлял себе Ибо. От этой сладости кровь бурлила в венах - ещё немного, и его настигнет сахарная кома. Сердце гулко стучало сразу во всём теле, а дыхание замирало и сбивалось. Они целовались неспешно, как будто пробуя на вкус новое изысканное блюдо. Несмело, будто подростки, они трогали друг друга губами, но пока не смели углубить поцелуй. Ибо скорее чувствовал ладонью, чем видел, как горят щёки Сяо Чжаня. Его, конечно, тоже горели. Может быть, во всём и правда была виновата жара и недосып, Ибо просто не мог больше держать себя в руках. И Сяо Чжань, невероятный Сяо Чжань, всегда такой собранный Сяо Чжань, любимый Сяо Чжань сейчас дрожал в его объятиях, улыбался и жадно глотал воздух после долгого поцелуя. Интересно, кружилась ли у него голова так же, как она кружилась у Ибо? Судя по взгляду, наверняка.

Оказывается, именно это было нужно Ибо так давно: зацеловывать дорогое лицо, перемещаясь с губ на щёки, потом на солоноватые от пота виски, лоб, подрагивающие веки, аккуратный нос, наконец - легко касаться губами тёмной родинки под губой. Под этими поцелуями Сяо Чжань дышал неглубоко и часто, белоснежная грудь неровно вздымалась и опускалась в разъехавшемся вороте халата, и за неё то и дело цеплялись влажные пряди парика. Ибо никак не мог перестать гладить лицо Сяо Чжаня, с затылка его рука переместилась на щёку (она всегда была такой впалой?), под пальцами ощущался каким-то чудом сохранившийся юношеский пушок на щеках. От этого неожиданного открытия у Ибо перехватило дыхание, он чуть не закашлялся, но вовремя взял себя в руки.

Большим пальцем Ибо огладил острую линию подбородка Сяо Чжаня, несильно, но настойчиво надавил под припухшей нижней губой, прикусил и немного оттянул её. Впусти, гэ, Ван Ибо нужно больше. И Сяо Чжань впустил, приоткрыл рот и набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы не отрываться друг от друга как можно дольше. Никто никогда не учил Ибо целоваться с языком, он просто действовал по наитию - облизывал чужие губы, толкался внутрь, касался языка Сяо Чжаня поначалу так бережно, а потом всё более настойчиво и требовательно, так, что невозможно было дышать. Ибо совсем не помнил, когда его рука переместилась на тонкую поясницу Сяо Чжаня, и почему под тонкой тканью халата она была такой горячей - или это горела его ладонь? Пальцы перебирали выступающие позвонки и худые бока, на которых отчётливо проступали рёбра. Позже они обязательно сходят поесть, Сяо Чжань становился тоньше и слабее с каждым днём, Ибо прекрасно это видел. Но это потом, а сейчас он жадно пил и пил воздух изо рта Сяо Чжаня до тех пор, пока не почувствовал лёгкий толчок локтем в грудь. Кажется, он выпил лишнего.

Сяо Чжань отстранился и, тяжело дыша, устало упал на бок. От резкого движения кровать спружинила, локоть Ибо соскользнул, и он тоже повалился на бок. Теперь они оба, запыхавшиеся, распалённые, лежали на боку, лицом друг к другу, глотали ртами жаркий, вязкий воздух и просто смотрели, бесконечно смотрели. Только сейчас Ибо обратил внимание на жар и тянущее чувство внизу живота. Молодое тело, конечно, требовало большего, но если бы Ибо посмел поддаться этим желаниям, то точно умер бы на месте от разрыва сердца. Он и так ощущал себя не то наполовину провалившимся в мир духов, не то наполовину вознёсшимся на небеса. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, затем робко подхватил руки Сяо Чжаня, что лежали прямо перед его носом, подтянул их к себе и оставил по легчайшему поцелую на внутренней стороне ладоней, как будто ставил свой оттиск на мягкой и горячей, словно воск, коже. Он целовал подушечки пальцев и выступающие кости на красивых, тонких запястьях, по линии, где тёмный загар переходил в молочную белизну. Ему всегда нравились эти руки - такие изящные, нежные, руки настоящего художника. Дыхание Сяо Чжаня, едва только выровнялось, теперь снова было частым и шумным, и это была лучшая музыка для ушей Ван Ибо.

Когда Сяо Чжань не выдержал и первым пододвинулся ближе, чтобы повалить Ибо на спину, обхватить его лицо чуть подрагивающими руками и накрыть приветливо приоткрытый рот своим, Ибо решил, что на самом деле давно умер там, на жаре, и теперь пребывает на небесах. Может быть, к ним в номер вот-вот постучится император из какой-нибудь давно почившей династии или мелкий божок с поручением. И они даже не смогут его рассмотреть, потому что проклятая завеса из волос сейчас закрыла от них весь внешний мир. Мысль рассмешила его, Сяо Чжань немедленно почувствовал эту улыбку и отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы Ибо смог рассмотреть его вопросительный взгляд.

\- Потом обязательно надо будет повторить без париков, - от нахлынувшей нежности Ибо едва мог шевелить губами. Он просто обнял Сяо Чжаня покрепче в надежде, что больше не нужно будет говорить. Поговорить они ещё успеют, потом.

\- Гэгэ избавился бы ещё кое-отчего, - хрипло предложил Сяо Чжань, пока Ибо оставлял лёгкие поцелуи на подбородке и тонкой, словно рисовая бумага, коже шеи.

\- Чжань-гэ… - простонал Ибо и наощупь ткнулся губами в приподнятый уголок рта. К этому разговору он точно был не готов. - Пощади.

Наконец-то Сяо Чжань тоже улыбнулся. 

Они валялись в измятой постели ещё некоторое время, просто целовались, кусались, осторожно касались друг друга, гладили, дышали друг другом и даже не заметили, когда шторм начал стихать, а небо немного посветлело. Только громкое урчание в животе Сяо Чжаня заставило их окончательно прерваться, лениво выползти из мягкого кокона одеяла, натянуть уличную одежду. Они поправили и расчесали друг другу парики, то и дело хихикая и прерываясь на короткие поцелуи, и двинулись в сторону двери. Выйти получилось только со второй попытки. Когда Ибо попытался поддержать Сяо Чжаня, чтобы тому было удобнее натягивать кеды, он нечаянно (готов был поклясться, что нечаянно) запустил руку под спортивную куртку и погладил его многострадальную поясницу. В следующий момент его уже припечатали к стенке и целовали так несдержанно, так сильно, как будто он задел не поясницу, а какой-то тайный выключатель. Второй ботинок Сяо Чжань надевал уже без посторонней помощи.

Шторм и правда стих, поэтому после еды Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань погрузились в одну машину и вернулись на площадку как раз к моменту, когда техники заканчивали устанавливать оборудование. Никто не обратил внимания на искусанные губы главных актёров - гримёры благоразумно промолчали, весело обсуждая недавнее ненастье. Никто, даже Юй Бинь, не спросил, чем они были так заняты во время перерыва. И никто не удивился тому, что Ибо и Сяо Чжаня было ещё сложнее оторвать друг от друга. Возможно, все давным давно решили, что они встречаются, или убедили себя в том, что это такая особенная дружеская манера общения, где два человека настолько замыкались друг на друге. Поэтому никто уже не обращал внимания.

Тем вечером они отыграли сцену проникновенного разговора Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня так естественно и эмоционально, что режиссёр Чэнь аплодировал стоя. А потом неистово жал им руки и хлопал по плечам, пока Ван Ибо, не моргая, смотрел на Сяо Чжаня, а Сяо Чжань смотрел на Ван Ибо и улыбался ярче полной луны, что сияла в небе.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одним тёплым вечером в Гуйчжоу они решили посмотреть фильм ужасов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это должна была быть маленькая сценка перед основным действием, но она самовольно растянулась на целый филлер)))
> 
> Спасибо Насте за вычитку 🧡

В нежном возрасте двадцати одного года Ван Ибо наконец понял, что нечто, принятое им за буйство гормонов пару лет назад, было всего лишь репетицией перед настоящим испытанием - работой с Сяо Чжанем. И никакие журналы и видео “для взрослых”, никакие подростковые свидания не готовили его к тому, что он испытывал теперь, снимаясь с этим человеком. 

И, может быть, ему только показалось, но после того штормового дня Сяо Чжань стал более… соблазнительным? игривым? _кокетливым_? Все эти слова сочетались скорее с Вэй Ином, чем с тем классным парнем Сяо Чжанем, которого Ибо узнал во время чтений сценария. 

С этим Сяо Чжанем было намного сложнее, ведь он умел так улыбаться, лёжа у Ибо на коленях посреди съёмочной площадки, что приходилось срочно пасовать и ныть что-то про затёкшую ногу - лишь бы дать себе пару минут передышки и возможность незаметно поправить под ханьфу внезапно ставшие тесными шорты. Ещё этот Сяо Чжань умел притягивать Ибо за шею близко-близко и быстро шептать на ухо, за каким из павильонов Гусу он будет ждать его для короткого разговора в следующем перерыве, и как сильно он будет рад, если Ибо отправится туда без лишних промедлений. 

Но самое волнующее - это то, как менялось лицо Сяо Чжаня, когда Ибо слишком заигрывался в перерывах с теми из актеров, кто был ближе к нему по возрасту. Ибо так нравилось отмечать эти съехавшие к переносице брови, поджатые губы, мрачный взгляд, направленный куда угодно, лишь бы не на веселящегося Ибо. 

Ещё больше Ибо нравилось, как больно Сяо Чжань хватал его за плечи, когда они снова оставались наедине, и как отчаянно впивался в его губы, иногда целовал до крови, а потом нашёптывал извинения и гладил по лицу, спине, волосам. Если честно, Ибо был на пределе. Каким же глупым он был, когда считал, что ему будет достаточно поцелуев и объятий. Чёрта с два. С Сяо Чжанем можно было сделать ещё столько интересных вещей, о которых раньше он и не думал, а теперь они не шли у него из головы. И то, что изматывающе плотный график съёмок почти не оставлял ему шансов испробовать даже пару пунктов из списка, расстраивало его даже больше, чем сам факт окончания такого большого и значимого для него - для них всех - проекта.

Вот и сегодня всё выглядело довольно многообещающе и в то же время абсолютно безнадёжно. Небольшая гостиная в гостевом доме на четыре номера, куда поселили Ибо, Сяо Чжаня, Хайкуаня и Цзаньцзыня, была набита людьми: один из пары оставшихся свободных вечеров Юй Бинь предложил посвятить совместному просмотру ужастика.

Люди занимали всё доступное пространство - яблоку негде упасть. Сяо Чжань опаздывал к началу, возвращаясь с очередной фотосессии (за скинутые в вичат примеры фото Ибо почти простил ему эту провинность) и, кажется, имел все шансы остаться смотреть фильм с порога. Ибо уже мысленно приготовился весь вечер со злорадством оглядываться на его недовольную мину и посылать пальцами сердечки. Может быть, позже он шепнул бы Чжочэну, успевшему первым устроиться рядом на диване, что гэгэ злится именно на него, чтобы с интересом наблюдать, как тот бледнеет то от ужастика, то от мрачного взгляда Сяо Чжаня, то от сочувствующей улыбки самого Ибо.

Вот только ничего из этого Ибо сделать не успел. Сяо Чжань вырос перед ними неожиданно, в самый разгар жуткой сцены пряток первой жертвы от призрака, от которой и так кровь стыла в жилах, чем напугал Ибо и Чжочэна до первых седых волос. А в случае с Ибо, ещё и до икоты. И пока тот, не особо стесняясь в выражениях, расписывал, как именно будет мстить за эту выходку, Сяо Чжань просто стоял, не двигаясь, и смотрел на Чжочэна сквозь бликующие стёкла очков с каким-то мрачным ожиданием в глазах. 

Бледный в свете экрана, словно призрак, он как будто даже не дышал, пока Чжочэн не сообразил подвинуться. Только забравшись с ногами на диван, Сяо Чжань наконец расслабился: плечи опустились, острые линии лица сгладились, и на губах заиграла хитрая усмешка, когда одним ловким движением он украл пакет с чипсами с коленей Ибо и подменил его бутылкой с их любимым зелёным чаем. Ибо выпил залпом почти половину, чтобы скорее справиться с икотой и, обозначив своё остаточное недовольство ровно пятью секундами молчания, наконец, удобно устроился у уха Сяо Чжаня, чтобы в деталях рассказать, что тот пропустил.

Если бы несколько лет назад Ибо сказали, что однажды он будет смотреть фильм ужасов с улыбкой на губах и тихо посмеиваться, пряча лицо в чужое плечо в самые жуткие моменты, он бы ни за что не поверил. Во время вечерних просмотров ужастиков с группой он всегда был первым, кто от страха зарывался в одеяло с головой, а потом полночи отчаянно цеплялся за кого-нибудь из старших (обычно эта участь выпадала Вэньханю). 

Сейчас, с Сяо Чжанем, чьё угловатое колено Ибо обнимал вместо подушки и чьи жёсткие волосы на ноге он взволнованно дёргал пальцами, ему было по-прежнему страшно, но вместе с тем и весело. И даже немного жарко, когда Сяо Чжань склонялся к его виску близко-близко, чтобы не отрывая взгляда от экрана в пятый раз за час переспросить, что это за герой во флешбеке, или почему призрак может ходить сквозь стены, но не может через пол и потолок. “Совсем глупый” - фыркал Ибо, легонько толкал Сяо Чжаня локтем в бок и пускался в объяснения, пока откуда-то сбоку не доносилась мольба помолчать хоть пять минут.

Часы показывали за полночь, когда фильм закончился и почти все гости разошлись - у большинства работа утром начиналась на рассвете. Помимо жильцов гестхауса, остались только Сюань Лу, Юйчэн, Чжочэн, и Юй Бинь с мило заснувшим у него в руках Фаньсином. Они задержались ненадолго, чтобы обсудить фильм и просто немного поболтать - так хотелось, чтобы этот вечер не заканчивался, ведь следующей такой возможности до конца съёмок могло уже и не быть. 

Рано или поздно в разговорах они всегда приходили к теме дальнейших планов. Самого Ибо ждала относительно свободная осень после таких перенасыщенных весны и лета. Это вселяло надежду на то, что они с Сяо Чжанем не потеряются в работе, вернувшись в Пекин. Что, однако, не мешало Ибо сейчас громогласно заявлять, как он будет рад наконец отделаться от этого надоедливого напарника, который вечно ругается и достаёт его. Где-то посреди тирады про полное отсутствие уважения к своему сонбэ Сяо Чжань бесцеремонно запихнул горсть чипсов ему в рот и больно ткнул в бок.

\- Вы, мальчики, друг от друга уже не отделаетесь, - звонко смеясь, заметила Сюань Лу в ответ на все жалобы Ибо. 

Она обвела взглядом всех присутствующих, задержалась на Юйчэне на полсекунды дольше остальных (Ибо с удивлением заметил, что на этот короткий миг её лицо совершенно преобразилось, как будто засияв изнутри) и добавила: 

\- Мы все друг от друга уже не отделаемся.

\- Отличный тост, - подмигнул ей Чжочэн и поднял свою банку колы. 

Они допили свои напитки, и все как-то одновременно засобирались после полушутливой жалобы Юй Биня на то, что он внезапно почувствовал себя лишним в этом любовном гнёздышке, и вообще должен уложить племянника спать. Ибо и Хайкуань вызвались проводить друзей до выхода.

Августовские ночи в Гуйчжоу были жаркими, тёмными и невероятно звёздными. Сегодня, после мелкого вечернего дождя, воздух приятно холодил - плотную, душную жару прибило к земле, подступающие к городу горы стояли в дымке, а со стороны озера наползал лёгкий туман. 

Ибо и Хайкуань стояли на мягко освещённой садовыми лампами террасе и молча наблюдали, как разбредаются по своим домикам остальные (Фаньсин дважды чуть не упал, спросонья запутавшись в ногах). Хайкуань курил, Ибо - пытался немного остыть и сбросить возбуждение, накопившееся за вечер, чтобы хорошо выспаться перед ранним подъёмом.

\- Ибо, - вдруг позвал Хайкуань. От неожиданности Ибо подскочил на месте и больно впечатался в перила: всё же маячащее где-то на задворках сознания жутковатое послевкусие от фильма не отпустило его просто так. - Не знаю, как лучше это сказать… В общем, ты не думай слишком долго. То есть, не вообще не думай, а про Сяо Чжаня не думай. Слишком долго.

\- Хайкуань-гэ, я не понял ни слова, - честно признался Ибо. - Почему я не должен думать про Сяо Чжаня? Не то чтобы я очень хотел про него думать, но...

\- Я имею в виду, что таких людей, как он, очень мало. Не таких, которые будут хотеть с тобой каких-то отношений, а по характеру. Вы можете дать друг другу очень много. Не в смысле чего-то интимного... Хотя, может, и это тоже. Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Может быть, второго такого человека ты не найдёшь и за всю жизнь. Поэтому… Не думай слишком долго, просто хватайся за него и не отпускай. Это невероятно, но вы действительно подходите друг другу, как мне кажется.

Хайкуань бросил окурок в прикрученную к перилам пепельницу и устало потёр рукой глаза. На губах его расползлась сдержанная улыбка с каким-то горьким оттенком.

\- Это вроде как совет про отношения от гэгэ, который сам понятия не имеет, что делать со своими чувствами.

\- Конец съёмок - не конец света, - Ибо встал рядом и легонько, ободряюще пихнул Хайкуаня в плечо. 

Они постояли ещё немного, наслаждаясь долгожданной прохладой, пока из глубины домика не донёсся звенящий в ночной тишине голос Сяо Чжаня. Он требовал, чтобы Ибо немедленно тащил свой зад в гостиную и помог ему с уборкой.

\- За совет спасибо, - улыбнулся Ибо, прежде чем вернуться в дом. - Обязательно им воспользуюсь, если не прибью Чжаня-гэ раньше.

В гостиной Ибо застал почти домашнюю сценку: Сяо Чжань в своей огромной футболке, под которую Ибо уже давно мечтал запустить руки, и мягких домашних шортах, под резинку которых тоже очень хотелось забраться, собирал посуду из-под снеков и небольшими партиями носил её к раковине. 

Сладко зевая, Ибо помог перенести оставшиеся миски, выкинуть скорлупки от орехов, пакеты от чипсов и пустые банки и немного подмести пол найденной под раковиной щёткой, за что позже получил свой заслуженный поцелуй. Потом он потребовал ещё один - за то, что сидел рядом и составлял компанию, пока Сяо Чжань споласкивал посуду (то, что он молча играл в телефоне, никак не влияло на сам факт, и, может быть, было только плюсом). Третий поцелуй Ибо взял уже без спроса - просто не смог сдержаться, когда Сяо Чжань, ухватившись за его талию, попытался стащить Ибо со столешницы, чтобы протереть её бумажным полотенцем. Безуспешно.

Ибо не помнил, куда успели дойти его руки, прежде чем сквозь оглушительное сердцебиение прорвался тихий, но настойчивый голос, зовущий по имени. “Ибо. Ибо, Ибо… Постой. Погоди. Ибо.” Немного отстранившись, он упёрся взглядом в ту часть лица Сяо Чжаня, где под красной, припухшей губой красовалась кокетливая родинка, а уголок рта изгибался в той лукавой улыбке, от которой его бросало в жар даже на сорокоградусной жаре. На один момент его сознание снова подёрнулось дымкой, и он впился в Сяо Чжаня, потому что прекратить его целовать было всё равно, что перестать дышать. 

Болезненный тычок под ребра привёл Ибо в чувства намного быстрее слов. Правда, и остаться в долгу Ибо не мог, поэтому пихнул в ответ. Шутливая драка немного вернула его на землю, и до прояснившегося сознания наконец дошёл тот факт, что на сон у них осталось всего несколько часов. 

\- Ибо, - голос Сяо Чжаня был тихим и таким ласковым, что перехватывало дыхание. - Пора спать. 

\- Я хочу спать с тобой, - слова сорвались с губ раньше, чем Ибо успел их остановить. Когда-нибудь он обязательно научится думать прежде, чем говорить, и тогда где-то в Китае один Исюань умрёт от счастья.

Ибо ждал очередной тычок в бок. Или насмешку. Или преисполненный осуждения взгляд на Неразумного Ребёнка, который Сяо Чжань практиковал так часто. Чего Ибо не ожидал, так это того, что Сяо Чжань одним рывком стащит его со столешницы, прижмётся всем телом так, что у Ибо пересохнет в горле от упирающейся в бедро эрекции, поцелует в лоб и шепнёт на ухо:

\- Я тоже, Ибо. Я тоже. Но не сегодня.

\- А когда? - жалобно скулить вполголоса совсем не входило в планы Ван Ибо, но ни на что большее он сейчас не был способен.

Сяо Чжань не ответил. Он молча отстранился, убрал пальцами отросшую чёлку с лица Ибо, коротко поцеловал его в уголки глаз и просто исчез в коридоре. Где-то в глубине дома хлопнула дверь. Ибо, наконец, смог судорожно вздохнуть.

Вытерев тыльной стороной ладони припухшие губы, на которых всё ещё чувствовался вкус Сяо Чжаня, Ибо тоже отправился в свой номер. Он надеялся быстро расслабиться в горячем душе, завернуться в мягкое одеяло и сразу уснуть под тихий гомон телевизора, но сон не шёл. Каждый неосвещённый угол комнаты вытаскивал на поверхность глубоко засевшие страхи. 

Несмотря на то, что сегодня во время просмотра фильма Ибо было скорее весело, чем страшно, сейчас впечатления начали догонять, и воображение делало своё гадкое дело. Не помог даже полный свет. Ибо было страшно закрыть глаза и увидеть кошмар, из которого он будет вырываться с большим трудом. Так было уже не раз. Именно поэтому после просмотров ужастиков с ребятами он всегда находил того, кто будет готов всю ночь держать его за руку во сне. 

Он так надеялся, что в этот раз всё обойдётся! Всё, что оставалось Ибо теперь - это переждать несколько часов, бесконечно обновляя ленту вэйбо и в перерывах играя в сетевую мобильную игру с такими же полуночниками, как он. 

Около трёх часов ночи, когда Ибо закончил пересматривать один из любимых заездов Валентино Росси, в дверь номера тихо постучали. Ибо почти что не успел испугаться, прежде чем услышал хорошо слышный в ночной тишине голос Сяо Чжаня.

\- Ибо, это я. Можно войти?

\- Да, - голос Ибо едва заметно дрогнул - то ли от страха, то ли от волнения.

Сяо Чжань показался на пороге. Он забавно щурился - привыкал к свету в комнате. На его голову с взлохмаченными, торчащими во все стороны волосами была накинута простыня. Длинный, весь какой-то угловатый, да еще и с этой простынёй на голове он выглядел, как комичный призрак. Смешная и милая пародия на тех чудовищ, что виделись Ибо в тёмных углах его комнаты. Ибо не смог сдержать смешок.

\- Проверял время и увидел, что ты в сети. Не спится? - хриплый ото сна голос Сяо Чжаня был самым сексуальным звуком, что Ибо слышал в своей жизни. А ведь он слышал Хвасу живьём!

\- Сейчас добью уровень и буду спать, Чжань-гэ, иди к себе, - улыбнулся он, упрямо уставившись в экран телефона. 

Последнее, чего хотелось Ибо, так это объяснять Сяо Чжаню, почему он не может уснуть. Нет уж, слишком много сил было потрачено на то, чтобы доказать ему, что Ибо не “малыш девяносто седьмого года рождения”, что они могут общаться на равных. Признаться сейчас в бессоннице из-за фильма ужасов было равноценно расписке в собственной незрелости. 

Кажется, Сяо Чжань не поверил словам Ибо ни на секунду. Было слышно, как он аккуратно закрыл дверь, прошлёпал босыми ногами к кровати и улёгся с краю, почти под боком у распластавшегося по центру матраса Ибо. Огромных усилий стоило сохранить нейтральное выражение лица и концентрацию на игре, когда тёплое дыхание Сяо Чжаня защекотало бок, вызывая волны мурашек и хорошо знакомое тянущее чувство внизу живота.

\- Мне приснился кошмар, - признался Сяо Чжань. Он говорил тихо, чуть слышно. - Призрак из фильма утаскивал тебя прямо из моих рук, а я ничего не мог поделать. Не смог тебя удержать. Проснулся от того, что кричу твоё имя, представляешь?

\- Здесь не было слышно, - Ибо вдруг понял, что ему нет никакого дела до игры. Он поспешно отложил телефон на тумбочку и лег напротив Сяо Чжаня. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, поэтому Ибо без стеснения мог изучать его расслабленное лицо с маленькой морщинкой между бровей - единственным признаком того, что Сяо Чжань вспоминал неприятный сон.

\- Как-нибудь повторю для тебя на бис, - в следующий момент морщинка на лбу исчезла, уступив место ямочкам на щеках. От удивительной выразительности этого лица у Ибо каждый раз теплело в груди, и сейчас он был бы не прочь целовать эту улыбку и эти ямочки до самого утра.

\- Нет, Чжань-гэ, я не об этом… Просто перестань думать про этот сон. Я же здесь.

Сяо Чжань приоткрыл один глаз - как будто хотел убедиться, что это действительно так. Медленно выдохнул. Потом он поёжился и поплотнее завернулся в свою простынь.

\- Ты всегда спишь в таком холоде?

\- А все чунцинцы любят погорячее?

Судя по ответному взгляду, если бы Сяо Чжань не замотался по самую шею, Ибо получил бы пинок или шлепок по заднице прямо сейчас. Победно захихикав, Ибо выправил из-под себя кусок одеяла и накрыл им замерзающего Сяо Чжаня. Вдруг вспыхнувшую в голове идею размотать простыню, навалиться сверху и согреть его своим телом и поцелуями, Ибо задушил раньше, чем тело успело на неё отозваться. Всему своё время.

\- Вот так. Хороший диди, - благодарно промурлыкал Сяо Чжань, и Ибо едва не передумал - так сладко свело живот от этих игривых слов.

Впервые за долгое время Ибо решился полностью выключить телевизор и свет в комнате. Сяо Чжань был рядом, а значит Ибо точно ничего не угрожало. Он с готовностью погрузился в полузабытое чувство комфорта и безопасности, как в тёплый источник или нежные материнские объятия. Ибо было хорошо, и сон уже почти склеил веки, когда он понял, что прямо сейчас ему кое-чего не хватает.

\- Повернись спиной, - сонно скомандовал он.

\- Мм? Устал смотреть на моё лицо? - Сяо Чжань уже еле открывал рот, бормоча в полудрёме. 

В ответ Ибо хмыкнул и попытался ущипнуть первую попавшуюся часть Сяо Чжаня. Судя по недовольному мычанию, он даже преуспел. 

\- Хочу обнимать тебя во сне, как подушку. Так удобнее. Хоть ты и жесткий, как полено.

Сяо Чжань буркнул под нос какое-то ругательство, но послушался. Не открывая глаза, он в несколько заходов перевернулся на левый бок. Ибо подтянул его за талию вплотную к себе и шумно вдохнул носом запах шампуня с зелёным чаем, что запутался в свежевымытых волосах, и едва ощутимый аромат нагретой солнцем кожи. Засыпая, Ибо шепнул в тёплый затылок короткое “спасибо”. В эту ночь он спал без снов и крепче, чем когда-либо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хваса - это участница славной группы Mamamoo. Ван Ибо слишком влюблён, чтобы трезво оценивать, но, по-моему, голос Хвасы сексуальнее.)))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К концу съёмок Сяо Чжань был сам не свой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Насте за вычитку этого монстра <3
> 
> См. заметки в конце главы по поводу тега character bleed и связанного с этим ворнинга.

Последняя неделя съёмок началась с прощаний с актёрами, отснявшими все свои сцены. Фаньсин и Го Чэн пришли с другой площадки, последнюю сцену Пэйсиня они снимали вместе (мало кто знает, что на том фото на память Ибо щипал Сяо Чжаня за зад так, как будто не получит за это пинка позднее), а вот маленький А-Юань с мамой специально приехали на локацию в глухом лесу в окрестностях Хэндянь, чтобы попрощаться с командой. И пока взрослые обменивались формальными фразами, А-Юань стеснительно нарезал круги вокруг места отдыха актёров. Он как будто не знал, как вести себя, когда одновременно хочется и не хочется прощаться, когда хочется кинуться на шею всем и каждому. Но, с другой стороны, для мальчика его возраста это уже слишком сентиментально.

Сяо Чжань светился, сидя рядом в раскладном кресле, ёрзал, то и дело задевал Ибо своими длинными рукавами, когда пытался поймать и обнять маленького А-Юаня. В конце концов мальчик сдался и позволил Сяо Чжаню зацеловать себя в обе щеки. Потом, конечно, демонстративно вытер их пыльными ладошками, за что получил обиженный шлепок под зад. Наконец, мама позвала его. Мальчик ещё раз обнял и чмокнул Сяо Чжаня в щёку, смущённо пожал руку Ибо (тот был уверен, что смотрел на А-Юаня очень дружелюбно, но, кажется, этим только напугал его ещё больше) и убежал, радостно смеясь.

Как только А-Юань исчез из виду, Сяо Чжань обернулся к Ибо с выражением лица, которое Ибо выучил уже слишком хорошо. Этот блеск в глазах и хитрая полуулыбка обещали начало новой словесной перепалки.

一 Лао Ван, 一 протянул Сяо Чжань, откидываясь в кресле. 一 Что за выражение лица? Зачем же так пугать ребёнка?

一 Моё лицо в полном порядке, Чжань-гэ. Если тебе так страшно, можешь отсесть.

Сяо Чжань не спешил с ответным выпадом, рассматривая лицо Ибо, отчего уши последнего быстро меняли цвет на ярко-красный. Он склонился ближе и промурлыкал на выдохе:

一 Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже поцеловал тебя в щёчку? Или… 一 внезапный смешок Сяо Чжаня обдал горячее ухо Ибо тёплым воздухом. 一 Или хочешь, чтобы я тебя отшлёпал?

一 Эй!

В попытке одновременно ударить невыносимого Сяо Чжаня по руке и закрыть рукавом заметный бугор на ханьфу в районе паха, Ибо уронил телефон в пыльную траву и чуть не упал следом. К счастью, никто из стаффа и других актёров уже давно не обращал на них двоих внимания, поэтому ни слов Сяо Чжаня, ни чрезмерной реакции Ибо никто не заметил. Сяо Чжань смеялся своим заливистым смехом, придерживая Ибо за локоть, пока тот пытался восстановить равновесие. И невозможно было не смеяться вместе с ним, одновременно осыпая его тихой руганью. 

Даже если бы Ван Ибо знал все слова на свете, он не смог бы выразить, насколько хорошо ему было рядом с Сяо Чжанем, с этой его заразительной улыбкой. Стоило только обернуться, и в один момент всё остальное переставало иметь значение 一 усталость, боль в мышцах, обида от очередных хейтерских нападок в сети. Какая разница, если Сяо Чжань был рядом и улыбался вот так. Или опять жаловался на что-то себе под нос, глядя в телефон. Или смешно шевелил губами, пока про себя читал реплики Вэй Ина. Или 一 это были любимые моменты Ибо 一 украдкой изучал лицо Ибо, думая, что тот не заметит. Но Ибо видел, чувствовал кожей и всегда оборачивался, тянулся, будто цветок к солнцу.

一 Ибо, 一 снова позвал Сяо Чжань спустя пару минут молчания, которые каждый провёл в своём телефоне. 一 Ты такой милый, когда ревнуешь.

Безусловно, он заслужил повторный удар по руке за то, что опять говорил глупости прямо посреди съёмочной площадки. Сколько бы они ни играли в игру “смути напарника прилюдно”, как бы Ибо ни старался, Сяо Чжань всегда выигрывал 一 его острый язык был слишком хорош. Поэтому всё, что оставалось Ибо, это грубая сила. Запоздало Ибо подумал, что, пожалуй, думать сейчас о языке Сяо Чжаня не стоило. Вздохнув, он снова сложил широкий рукав ханьфу на коленях.

一 Конечно же, я милый. В отличие от тебя, 一 ответил он.

Сяо Чжань смешно округлил глаза и указал на себя пальцем. Всё его лицо выражало большой знак вопроса.

一 Лао Ван, не будь таким. Когда это я тебя ревновал?

Пустившись в длительное перечисление, Ибо не удержался и свободной рукой легко откинул длинные волосы парика Сяо Чжаня со спины, чтобы открыть взмокшую шею и легонько дуть на неё между фразами. Посреди всей их болтовни он не мог не заметить, что взгляд Сяо Чжаня снова немного поплыл от жары, а слова получались тяжёлыми и ленивыми, будто он вот-вот уснёт.

Ибо припомнил Сяо Чжаню каждый укус на губе, каждый едва заметный синяк на руке, каждую ссадину и каждый игнор после того, как он пропадал на пару часов в номере Цзи Ли или Хайкуаня. Он едва не упустил тихое “прости”, пока любовался на гусиную кожу, проступившую там, где его дыхание охлаждало взмокшую шею, и на вздувшуюуся от усталости венку чуть выше левой ключицы.

一 Простить за что? 一 не понял Ибо.

一 За то, что не могу держать себя в руках, когда дело касается тебя.

На мгновение Ибо решил, что ослышался. Но смущённый взгляд Сяо Чжаня, направленный прямо в землю, говорил об обратном. Вау. Оказывается, человек, которым Ибо восхищался с первого дня съёмок, которого обожал задолго до того, как понял истинную природу этого чувства, этот взрослый и удивительный человек терял из-за него голову. Точно так же, как и сам Ибо терял голову рядом с ним. Казалось, оглушительный стук его сердца могла слышать вся съёмочная группа. Слова отчаянно застревали в горле, царапали его изнутри. Кашель снова подступил совсем близко, но Ибо быстро сглотнул его и выпалил: 

一 Эй, из нас двоих я меньше всего справляюсь с тем, чтобы держать себя в руках, 一 он заправил прядь у лица Сяо Чжаня за порозовевшее ухо и мягко ткнул его пальцем в плечо, заставляя посмотреть на себя. 一 Так что ты говорил про отшлёпать? Вообще-то мне нравится, когда ты не сдерживаешь себя. 

Сяо Чжань не успел ничего ответить до того, как перед ними выросла миниатюрная девушка из пиар-группы, ловко вертя крупный смартфон в руках. Интервью для официального вэйбо дорамы, про которое они напрочь забыли, должно было начаться с минуты на минуту. Так камера смартфона и запечатлела их: смущёнными, глупо хихикающими и разговаривающими наполовину словами 一 для будущих зрителей, наполовину взглядами 一 только между собой. И Ибо мысленно благодарил всех предков за то, что никто никогда не узнает, что во время того интервью он думал только о том, как приятно саднили бы ягодицы, отшлёпай его Сяо Чжань на самом деле.

***

Полуденное солнце уже вовсю проливало свой яркий свет сквозь небольшую щель между занавесками, а будильник на телефоне играл ненавязчивую мелодию. Чья-то рука заползла под подушку Ибо, и вскоре мелодия прекратилась. На лицо легко подули, потом осторожно пригладили топорщащиеся во все стороны пряди волос, откинули со склеенных сном глаз чёлку.

一 Ван Ибо, просыпайся же, 一 тёплые подушечки пальцев Сяо Чжаня почти невесомо коснулись щеки. 一 Ты залил слюнями всю подушку.

Что?.. Ибо не помнил, как уснул в этой постели. Кажется, он помогал Сяо Чжаню с какой-то сценой после того, как они наконец вернулись со съёмок около трёх часов ночи. Возможно, где-то в процессе он положил голову на плечо корпевшего над сценарием Сяо Чжаня и на секунду прикрыл уставшие глаза. И вот теперь он поспешно стирал мокрый след с подбородка и одновременно пытался сфокусировать сонный взгляд на широкой улыбке напротив. 

一 Прости, Чжань-гэ, 一 просипел Ибо. Всё же вчера не стоило так много смеяться 一 голос совсем сел. 一 Значит, теперь это моя сторона кровати.

一 Мечтай, 一 рассмеялся Сяо Чжань и оставил по поцелую на каждой едва покрытой пушком щеке Ибо, прежде чем подхватить свою спортивную сумку и исчезнуть в стороне входной двери. 一 Я пошёл, лао Ван. Карточка от твоего номера здесь, в прихожей. Увидимся позже! 

Сегодня он начинал раньше и смысла ждать Ибо, конечно, не было, но всё равно было как-то немного обидно от такого быстрого прощания. Сяо Чжань мог разбудить его раньше, они могли бы понежиться немного в постели. Ибо успел бы почистить зубы и подарить Сяо Чжаню столько поцелуев, чтобы хватило на весь длинный съёмочный день вперёд.

Пару бесконечных минут Ибо размышлял, не взять ли футболку Сяо Чжаня, что висела на спинке софы, не уткнуться ли в неё носом и сбросить так сладко теплящееся внизу живота возбуждение. Кто знает, может быть, ему ещё долго не выпадет шанс вот так проснуться в постели Сяо Чжаня. 

Рука Ибо уже почти добралась до мягкой резинки пижамных штанов, когда телефон на тумбочке пиликнул, оповещая о новым сообщении.

“Только попробуй. Убью.”

“Чжань-гэ такой умный и проницательный.”

“Уже??”

“Пока нет, но размышляю над этим.”

“Только попробуй, Ван Ибо.”

Утренние перепалки с Сяо Чжанем бодрили лучше кофе. И к слову о кофе. Живот Ибо жалобно заурчал, напоминая о том, что со вчерашнего обеда в него вливали только воду. Отказавшись от своей затеи в пользу завтрака, Ибо отправил Сяо Чжаню фото чистых ладоней, подхватил телефон с зарядным устройством и отправился в свой номер, чтобы заказать доставку чего-нибудь вкусного. 

Сегодня они снимали одну из самых эмоционально сложных сцен 一 гибель Янъли, поэтому когда Ибо появился на съёмочной площадке, то всё его приподнятое настроение будто смыло летним ливнем. Чжочэн и Сюань Лу сидели на ступенях декоративной лестницы и о чём-то тихо беседовали, глаза у обоих были красными и припухшими, как будто они плакали уже несколько часов кряду. Сяо Чжаня, вечно болтавшегося вместе со своими экранными братом и сестрой, не было видно.

Заметив растерянный взгляд Ибо, Сюань Лу жестом подозвала его. Она улыбнулась и тихо, почти что элегантно, шмыгнула носом, а потом похлопала ладошкой по ступеньке рядом с собой.

一 Посиди с нами, Ибо. Дай Сяо Чжаню немного прийти в себя.

Сердце Ибо ухнуло вниз, будто сорвалось в пропасть, потом подлетело к горлу и забилось пойманной в клетку птичкой.

一 Что-то случилось? 一 голос предательски дрогнул, вдруг стало тяжело дышать.

一 Ты же знаешь нашего Сяньсяня... Не успокоился, пока не выплакал все слёзы. Режиссёр Чэнь попросил дать ему побыть одному.

Какого чёрта 一 думал Ибо, срываясь с места. Он бросил Бичэнь на ступенях и даже не расслышал, как Чжочэн звал его и просил вернуться. Как он мог просто сидеть и ждать, когда Сяо Чжань где-то там совсем один переживает в сердце эмоции сразу двух людей 一 свои и Вэй Ина. А если Вэй Ин совсем захватит его чувства? Что, если до конца съёмок Сяо Чжань не вернётся к нему? Ибо уж точно не хотел бы быть для него только Лань Чжанем всё оставшееся время.

Ибо быстро нашёл на площадке ассистентку Сяо Чжаня, но она не смогла сказать, куда делся её подопечный 一 он просто ушёл гулять по Хэндянь во время перерыва и пока не вернулся. Режиссёр просил его не беспокоить. Пропустив последнее замечание мимо ушей, Ибо выпросил у девушки бутылку с зелёным чаем Сяо Чжаня и отправился на поиски по ближайшим павильонам то и дело с ходьбы срываясь на бег.

Сяо Чжань нашёлся в пустынной сейчас декорации столичной улицы. Он вытянулся на скамейке под стенами большого поместья, в тени ветвей сливы, что перекинулись из сада на улицу. Напевая что-то себе под нос, он вдруг потянулся и прихлопнул какую-то мушку на лбу, после чего песня прервалась тихим “ауч!”. На первый взгляд он выглядел совершенно обычно, но Ибо не видел его с утра и не наблюдал за ним достаточно, чтобы понять, какой из “флажков” усталости сегодня присудить. Как бы близки они ни были, Ибо всё ещё немного боялся переменчивого настроения Сяо Чжаня. Только наблюдая за ним во время съемок Ибо мог узнать, как к нему подступиться 一 в обычной шутливой манере или сдержанно? А может, просто развернуться и уйти? Наверное, стоило послушать режиссёра Чэня, ведь он, в отличие от Ибо, был на площадке и видел, в каком Сяо Чжань состоянии.

一 Уж не знаю, чего я дождусь раньше 一 цветения этой сливы или того, что ты, наконец, подойдёшь ко мне?

Уверенный голос Сяо Чжаня звучал особенно громко посреди пыльной, знойной улицы. Ибо нервно сглотнул, подошёл к скамейке, сел на самый край и уложил голову Сяо Чжаня себе на колени. По привычке он начал изучать его лицо, осторожно стёр подушечками пальцев остатки слёз в уголках глаз, пригладил растрёпанную чёлку, разгладил костяшкой залёгшую между бровей морщинку. Со всем этим потом разберутся гримёры, но Ибо хотелось продемонстрировать свою заботу, вывесить белый флаг и без слов сказать: смотри, сегодня я буду вести себя хорошо, можешь расслабиться и положиться на меня.

一 Ты как? 一 наконец спросил он.

一 Я в порядке. Просто немного перегрелся на солнце.

Ибо кивнул пустой улыбке Сяо Чжаня и сделал вид, что проглотил это бессовестное враньё. В обычный день он начал бы спорить, выводить на чистую воду, выуживать правду, потому что внутри Ибо всё клокотало каждый раз, когда Сяо Чжань отмахивался от него словами “я в порядке”. Но сейчас было не время для споров. 

Ещё немного передохнув в тени бурно растущей сливы, Сяо Чжань в пару глотков осушил бутылку с чаем и поднялся со скамьи. Он весело улыбался, когда схватил Ибо за руку и потащил его в сторону площадки, но улыбка эта не касалась его красных, воспалённых глаз.

К ночи Сяо Чжань уже едва держался на ногах и всё чаще путался в своих репликах. Никто из актёров не злился, все относились с пониманием и каждый раз смотрели на режиссёра с каким-то едва заметным ожиданием в глазах. Ибо же беззастенчиво дырявил его взглядом, всем своим видом вопрошая, сколько можно мучить его напарника. Глядя на всё это, режиссёр Чэнь наконец сдался и отпустил их с Ибо до обеда следующего дня. Никому не хотелось, чтобы в самом конце съёмок один из главных актёров загремел в больницу с истощением. Одного Ибо пару месяцев назад им хватило с головой.

“Ты где?” 一 написал Ибо в вичат после того, как минут пятнадцать прождал у лифта на подземной парковке. Их машины выехали одновременно, но до отеля пока что добралась только одна.

“Заехали кое-куда по дороге. Иди отдыхай.”

Ибо мысленно отругал Сяо Чжаня за грубую попытку спровадить его, но ответил только:

“Напиши, как приедешь.”

Собственно, писать и не пришлось. Так как их поселили в соседние номера, Ибо хорошо слышал, когда в коридоре зазвучали приглушённые голоса, пиликнул электронный замок и хлопнула дверь. Он ловко проскользнул в номер Сяо Чжаня в тот момент, когда оттуда выходила его ассистентка. Она успела только воскликнуть “Ибо, постой!”, прежде чем доводчик захлопнул дверь перед её носом.

Сяо Чжань сидел спиной к двери, на краю просторной кровати, в которой только этим утром Ибо так сладко нежился, воображая всякие непристойности. Из-под рукава его просторной футболки, ровно на сгибе локтя, проглядывал белоснежный бинт. 

Значит, вот, куда он заезжал по дороге. 

Конечно, в их профессии с их безумными графиками поход на капельницу был обычной поддерживающей процедурой. Ибо и самого периодически отправляли прокапать что-нибудь для восстановления сил и поддержания тонуса. В этом не было ничего особенного. Но от вида забинтованной руки Сяо Чжаня внутри всё похолодело. 

一 Чжань-гэ, 一 негромко позвал Ибо, замерев в нерешительности на пороге комнаты. 

一 Я немного устал сегодня, Ибо. Иди лучше к себе.

Вот так. Его прогоняли уже второй раз за сегодня. И протестуя этому всей своей сущностью, Ибо сделал шаг в комнату. Он присел на кровать рядом с Сяо Чжанем и обнял его. Без подтекста, без намёков, без скрытой хитрости 一 просто искренние объятия. Ухватившись поудобнее, он потёрся щекой о угловатое плечо, глубоко выдохнул и не без удовольствия отметил, как встали дыбом волоски на загривке Сяо Чжаня.

一 Я не буду тебе мешать, просто побуду здесь, пока ты не уснёшь.

一 Второй раз за день ты рушишь мои планы побыть в одиночестве, 一 без веселья в голосе, но и без недовольства усмехнулся Сяо Чжань.

一 И намереваюсь делать это и дальше, 一 едва слышно ответил Ибо. Он знал, что у Сяо Чжаня хороший слух, но давал ему шанс не расслышать.

一 Ибо… 一 кокетливое осуждение в голосе и больше ничего. Только его имя.

一 Если собираешься ночевать здесь, 一 вздохнул Сяо Чжань спустя пару минут. Он звучал уже немного бодрее, 一 марш в душ и захвати в своём номере то, в чём обычно спишь.

Губы Ибо расползлись в широкой улыбке. Внутри будто взрывались победные фейерверки.

一 Я отдал комплект в стирку и сейчас сплю абсолютно голым, 一 прошептал он в ухо Сяо Чжаню прежде, чем успел прикинуть, не выставят ли его за дверь за полное отсутствие стыда.

Плечи Сяо Чжаня задрожали 一 он тихо смеялся, наконец-то искренне смеялся в первый раз за весь этот предками проклятый день. Ледяной комок в груди Ибо начал таять и уже жаром расходиться по телу. Отпускать Сяо Чжаня из объятий совсем не хотелось, но им обоим нужно было заняться вечерними процедурами, смыть с себя дневную усталость и переодеться, прежде чем можно будет снова обнять, поцеловать в пахнущий мятной зубной пастой уголок губ, взять отчего-то ужасно холодные и сухие ладошки в свои руки и так и уснуть. Ни на что большее Ибо сегодня не мог даже надеяться.

Этой ночью Ибо спал необычайно чутко. Обычно его было не разбудить даже пушкой, но сегодня его выдёргивало из сна, стоило только Сяо Чжаню начать ворочаться или промычать что-то себе под нос. Проснувшись в очередной раз, чтобы поправить одеяло, Ибо бросил взгляд на Сяо Чжаня и вдруг заметил испарину на его побледневшем лице. Тот шумно дышал, ворочался на месте и едва слышно скулил, как будто ему было больно. За годы в общежитиях Ибо много раз видел, как другие переживали кошмары, как у других поднималась температура во сне, каким неспокойным может быть сон по самым разным причинам. Видеть таким Сяо Чжаня было больно и страшно.

Ибо приложил ладонь к холодному, влажному лбу, а потом осторожно потряс Сяо Чжаня за плечо. Он звал сначала тихо, потом всё громче и громче, пока его голос молотом не разбил предрассветную тишину. 

Сон никак не хотел отпускать Сяо Чжаня. Ибо крепко обнял его, но тот продолжал метаться. Пришлось силой подмять его под себя и навалиться всем телом, чтобы не получить локтём в лицо. Держа в ладонях напряжённое лицо, Ибо умолял Сяо Чжаня проснуться и покрывал его губы и щёки короткими поцелуями до тех пор, пока его не встретил взгляд невероятно тёмных, затягивающих в свою глубину глаз.

В час перед самым рассветом, когда ночные сумерки уже отступили, но солнце ещё не добралось до горизонта, кажется, что грани реальности преломляются, и мир вокруг немного меняется, как узор в калейдоскопе. Щёлк! 一 и всё становится немного иным, нереальным и в то же время невероятно реалистичным. 

То, что в обычном мире было под запретом, здесь было возможным, дозволенным. В этом мире Ибо мог безнаказанно склониться к искусанным в беспокойном сне губам Сяо Чжаня и, не касаясь их, на выдохе толкнуться бёдрами вперёд, чтобы собственным утренним стояком проехаться по стояку Сяо Чжаня. Потом ещё раз, и ещё. До тех пор, пока с губ Сяо Чжаня не сорвётся протяжный стон. 

Где-то на грани сна и яви Сяо Чжань заёрзал на влажной простыне, чтобы поудобнее устроить Ибо между бёдер и уверенно притянуть его за загривок в игривый, но напористый поцелуй. Снимать бельё, не разрывая поцелуй, было тем ещё испытанием, но их усердия и желания хватило даже на такой трюк. 

Ибо так хотелось замечать, ловить и бережно складывать в памяти каждый момент: то, как жарко было у Сяо Чжаня между ног, как сладко сводило живот, когда Сяо Чжань выгибался под ним, зажимая их члены между телами. Но больше всего хотелось запомнить лицо: как менялась каждая его чёрточка, когда Сяо Чжань купался в волнах удовольствия, каким цепким был его взгляд, как он закусывал губу и как съезжались к переносице его брови, когда течение стремительно несло его в сторону оргазма.

В другой ситуации Ибо мог бы рассмотреть такого Сяо Чжаня подробнее и увидеть больше, но сейчас всё было слишком спонтанно, слишком скоротечно, слишком сильно хотелось разрядки. Ладони Ибо взмокли, а руки дрожали от нетерпения, сердце стучало так бешено, что сложно было дышать. Он давным-давно сбился с ритма и просто скулил в приоткрытый рот Сяо Чжаня, вторя его громким и совершенно бесстыжим стонам. Ибо был слишком жадным и нетерпеливым, когда дело касалось Сяо Чжаня. Он кончил первым, стоило только Сяо Чжаню едва прикусить его горящее огнём ухо. Не давая себе передышки, он немного приподнялся и взял их с Сяо Чжанем члены в руку, продолжая двигать рукой в том же сумасшедшем темпе. Возможности молодого организма были поистине безграничны.

Краем сознания Ибо отметил жжение на спине и то, как Сяо Чжань бьётся под ним выброшенной на берег рыбёшкой, а потом они оба будто нырнули на дно самого глубокого моря, где нет ни света, ни воздуха 一 только бесконечное давление воды, от которого совершенно не работали мышцы, а кожа покалывала от укусов тысячи медуз. 

Ибо отчаянно ловил ртом воздух и смаковал все ощущения 一 от сердцебиения в губах до кажется сведённой мышцы в ноге.Адреналин и эндорфины кипятили кровь, отчего в голове путались мысли и фантазии. Ибо уже видел, как после съёмок они возвращаются в Пекин и запираются в спальне на несколько дней, и Сяо Чжань стонет так громко, что срывает голос, и они даже не утруждают себя тем, чтобы одеваться. И, о, как должно быть горячо и приятно внутри Сяо Чжаня, и как было бы здорово попробовать взять его в рот и…

Вдруг занавески подсветили первые несмелые лучи солнца, и иллюзорный мир разбился в один миг, а вместе с ним и ленивые фантазии Ибо. Их сдуло, как листву первыми осенними ветрами в конце августа. Осталось только нарастающее чувство тревоги. Теперь, при свете солнца, события предыдущего дня и этой ночи сливались в путаную цепочку, которая приводила к единственной жуткой мысли: а Сяо Чжань ли был с ним? Волна мурашек прошлась по спине Ибо.

一 Сяо Чжань? 一 позвал Ибо, приподнимаясь на локтях. Голос был хриплый и непослушный.

Сяо Чжань посмотрел на него игривыми, но совершенно не своими глазами. Взгляд был всё ещё расфокусирован и подёрнут плёнкой удовольствия. Он ласково и неспешно погладил Ибо по волосам, блаженно улыбаясь. 

一 Сяо Чжань, скажи, кто я.

Брови Сяо Чжаня вопросительно вздёрнулись на очаровательном румяном и отчего-то совсем незнакомом лице. В ожидании ответа Ибо не решался даже дышать. Если он воспользовался затуманенным сознанием Сяо Чжаня, если всё это время Сяо Чжань воспринимал происходящее как сон и видел с собой в постели Лань Ванцзи... 

一 Чжань-гэ, назови моё имя!

Сяо Чжань состроил недовольное лицо и отвернулся.

一 Лань Чжань, ну зачем же так кричать.

Ибо выскочил из постели, как ошпаренный. Он наспех прикрылся валявшейся на полу футболкой 一 собственная нагота вдруг стала невыносимой. Задыхаясь от подступающей паники, Ибо подхватил первые попавшиеся трусы, чтобы сбежать в свой номер и хорошенько подумать о том, что скажет Сяо Чжаню потом, когда они встретятся в гримёрной. Но не успел он сделать и шага в сторону, как тонкие, но цепкие руки затащили его обратно на кровать.

一 Прости, Ибо, прости, я не думал… 一 Сяо Чжань обнял его всем телом, руками и ногами. Его насквозь мокрая футболка холодила голую спину Ибо, но царапины, оставленные Сяо Чжанем, горели огнём. 一 Я не хотел тебя напугать.

一 Иди к чёрту, Сяо Чжань, 一 выдохнул Ибо, одной только силой воли заставляя голос не дрожать, и тихо рассмеялся. Они совершенно точно стоили друг друга. 

Они сидели так некоторое время. Сяо Чжань принялся легко массировать Ибо руки 一 они часто так делали, чтобы успокоить друг друга или привести в чувства, если накопившаяся усталость не давала сосредоточиться. Ибо чувствовал спиной чужое частое, тревожное сердцебиение.

一 Я не испугался, а разозлился. На себя. Думал, что воспользовался… 一 Ибо осёкся, почувствовав на плече осторожный поцелуй.

一 Ты правда решил, что старик Сяо Чжань выжил из ума? 一 второй поцелуй пришёлся на чувствительное место между плечом и шеей. Мурашки волной прошлись по всей спине Ибо.

一 Ты весь день сегодня был немного не в себе, поэтому.

一 Кто сказал? 一 Ибо почувствовал улыбку на губах Сяо Чжаня, когда они коснулись места на загривке, на самой кромке волос.

一 Все так говорили, 一 Ибо вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Ведь даже если Сяо Чжань был сам не свой из-за усталости, это ведь совсем не значило, что он настолько растворился в своём герое, чтобы не отличить реальность от игры. 

一 Ц-ц-ц, 一 поцокал языком Сяо Чжань. 一 Неужели история Вэй Усяня ничему тебя не научила, мальчик мой?

Ибо хмыкнул и покачал головой. После успокаивающего массажа рук и примирительных поцелуев он почувствовал, как в груди снова разгорается огонёк желания. Раз их сцены отложили до обеда, Ибо твёрдо решил взять от этого утра всё возможное. Ловко извернувшись, он повалил Сяо Чжаня обратно на постель и угрожающе навис над ним. 

一 Лао Сяо, эта история научила меня двум самым важным вещам. Первое, 一 Ибо наклонился и впился зубами в острую ключицу Сяо Чжаня, наслаждаясь мелодичным полувскриком-полустоном. 一 Злодеи будут наказаны. И второе, 一 он обхватил руками соблазнительно тонкую и гибкую талию Сяо Чжаня, притянул его ближе и прошептал в самое ухо. 一 Каждый день 一 значит каждый день.

Яркий луч утреннего солнца пробился через щель между занавесками и заблестел на мокрой, белоснежной груди Сяо Чжаня. Звонкий смех затих и обернулся шуршащими вздохами, а ночная буря 一 неспешным утренним сексом. Сегодня, казалось, у них было всё время этого мира.

***

Включать Сяо Чжаня в будущие планы было легко и приятно. От каких-то нормальных вещей вроде катания на сноуборде до шутливых предложений опробовать процедуру по восстановлению волос, на которых месяцы съёмок в тугих париках сказались самым печальным образом. Сяо Чжань легко соглашался на всё и немало идей подбрасывал сам. Конечно, Ибо был не единственным, с кем он строил планы. Его Сяо Чжаня обожала вся команда 一 Ибо понимал это и, кажется, наконец принимал. И даже испытывал какую-то распирающую гордость за своего близкого человека.

Кем именно был ему этот человек, Ибо старался не думать. Нет ярлыков 一 нет правил. Полная свобода.

Один проект переходил в другой, потом в третий, планы переносились, менялись, выставки посещались с друзьями, свою долю катаний на сноуборде Ибо получил на съёмках Day Day Up. Весь декабрь Сяо Чжань пропадал на съёмках в горах, почти без связи, а сразу после нового года уехал домой к родителям. Групповой чат Неукротимого изредка оживал только предложениями собраться в пати в мультипользовательской игре или идеями Юй Биня встретиться всем, кто оказался неподалёку от него, и пойти поесть то в Пекине, то в Шанхае, то в Ханчжоу. 

Ибо всё реже писал Сяо Чжаню сам, объясняя это себе тем, что просто не хочет отвлекать того от работы. За всю осень и зиму им удалось увидеться всего пару раз 一 мельком, на работе или в кафе у студии. Всегда в окружении людей. Наверное, это было к лучшему, но отчего-то тяжесть, поселившаяся в сердце, мучила его день за днём. Всё снова было по-прежнему, как до того лета, только вот по ночам Ибо думал только об одном человеке. 

Когда Хань-гэ наконец спросил, всё ли у него в порядке, Ибо вдруг почувствовал себя шариком, наполненным водой, в котором случайно проделали дырку. Слова текли и текли, как вода, и вот уже Фэн-гэ и Да-гэ присоединились к ним, и Фэн-гэ успокаивающе гладил Ибо по спине, пока тот пытался разобраться в собственных эмоциях. 

В тот вечер Ибо долго сидел над открытой перепиской в вичате и листал историю туда-сюда, собираясь с мыслями. Ничего дальше “привет” в голову не шло.

“Привет!”

Ибо моргнул. Пришлось моргнуть ещё несколько раз, чтобы поверить 一 это не он отправил сообщение силой мысли.

“Ты слышал новости??”

Сяо Чжань как всегда сразу к делу. Но не успел Ибо ответить, как переписку прервал звонок от Ян Ся, продюсера Неукротимого. Сердце Ибо подскочило с места и пустилось в галоп.

一 Ибо, прости за поздний звонок. У меня хорошие новости: мы получили лицензию на показ. Весной начинаем запись саундтрека, вы с Сяо Чжанем споёте главную тему. Промо-тур будет длинный, но я уже отправила информацию в Юэхуа. Скоро снова встретимся и всё обсудим.

Сообщив ещё пару рабочих моментов, она попрощалась, после чего Ибо вернулся к десятку новых сообщений от Сяо Чжаня. Улыбка сама собой расплылась по лицу.

После тирады из ААААААААА и нескольких стикеров Сяо Чжань спросил:

“Ты в Пекине?”

Лаконичный вопрос, от которого всё внутри Ибо перевернулось и загорелось.

“Чанша. Буду через два дня.”

“Делай что хочешь, можешь даже прикинуться умирающим, но освободи день после возвращения.”

“Сяо-лаоши просит меня ~прогулять работу~?”

“Ибо, в каком месте я просил? Это было требование. Всему-то тебя надо учить.”

“Научишь меня ещё кое-чему, когда я приеду к тебе домой?”

“О, небеса, надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду готовку.”

“В каком-то смысле её...”

Щёки Ибо приятно обдало жалом. Они переписывались до поздней ночи, пока Сяо Чжань не признался, что уже пару раз уронил телефон на лицо. Только тогда они смогли попрощаться.

Ибо отправился в ванную почистить зубы перед сном. И пока он вертелся перед зеркалом, изучая свой худощавый торс в отражении, в голову ему пришла одна интересная идея. Он быстро сходил в комнату за телефоном, щёлкнул пару кадров в зеркале, сбросил фото Сяо Чжаню с подписью “я красавчик?” и бесконечно довольный собой занялся подготовкой ко сну, слушая истеричное пиликанье заблокированного телефона.

Впервые за несколько месяцев он с нетерпением ждал возвращения в Пекин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! По поводу тега character bleed и рейтинга: в этой главе есть кажущиеся дабкон и неосознанность собственных действий. На самом деле Ван Ибо просто слишком переживает, а Сяо Чжань прекрасно понимает, что происходит и всячески наслаждается процессом. Очень неловкий первый раз - это то, что я хотела написать, но если это не ваше, то лучше перейти сразу к эпилогу в конце главы :)
> 
> Последняя глава DONE!  
Приключение длиной в год наконец закончилось, чему я невероятно рада =)
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читал!


End file.
